A Teenage Sonamy Story
by CountryRose121020
Summary: A SONAMY story between an older Amy Rose and Sonic. Slight Cream/Tails pairing Knux/Rouge. Based on events and places found in Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. First fanfic on this site so I'd appreciate looksee
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings:_

_THIS IS A SONAMY STORY WITH SOME (little bit of) Cream/Tails Knux/Rouge pairings_

_I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS_

_MILD VIOLENCE, MILD CURSING, AND ALCOHOL REFERENCES MIGHT (ahem will) OCCUR_

_IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, DO NOT READ (simple enough right) _

_This is a fanfiction based on an older, more independent version of Amy Rose that still has feelings toward her blue hero. And obviously Sonic is older as well in this version and will have to deal with his own feelings after meeting with new Amy. Oh and don't forget about Eggman!_

_Act 1_

_BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"UGh, morning already?"

She yawned, streching her arms up towards her apartment ceiling. Annoyed by the noise, the pink hedgehog reached over and disabled the alarm clock on her nightstand. She slowly threw her long legs over the side of her bed, her toes resting on the soft carpet below.

"Last day of school and then its work, work, and more work, yipeee…." she stated in a sarcastic tone as she shuffled towards her bathroom mirror. Her body had matured gracefully as she looked over her curvy feminine figure. She was beautiful in the eyes of many but she seemingly failed to notice it. Picking up a brush, she ran it through her quills as the tips moved against the small of her back. The 16 year old teenager in pjs looked herself over in the mirror, playing with her tuff of bang quills. _Time to get ready for the day, I guess. _Her jade green eyes looked to her shower, thinking about how good the warm water would feel on her skin.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her cellphone buzzing on her dresser. Walking quickly over to it, she let a smile spread across her face

"Hey Cream"

"Gooooooooddddd Morning Amy! Aren't you excited?! One more day till summer break!"

Geez, Cream was certainly a morning person. Amy plopped down on her red bedspread as she listened to the happy rabbit on the line.

"Yup, and then its working at the ice parlor for me this summer" the hedgehog replied dryly.

"Ooh Amy, you have to come with me back to station square! I know you haven't been back in years and you KNOW how good the shopping is there! We can even hit Emerald Coast! PPPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE AMY!

_She was not going to let this go! She wants to see Tails, that's all this is!_

Amy sighed and slowly started to pick out her clothes for the day as she continued to listen to Cream's pleading.

"Cream, I'm really happy you want me to come but I've got alot of things to do this summ-"

"You do not! Please Amy, it will just be us girls...and maybe Tails for a bit but WE are teenagers, WE HAVE TO GET OUT AND LIVE! Let's own Station Square, we've already conquered this city!

Amy had to laugh at that. It's true, high school was amazing so far for her. She was cheer captain, popular, and had nothing but high marks in her classes. Shy but pretty Cream was class president and adored by both student and teacher alike. They had thrown parties, gone on dates, and both had awesome times in the past couple years. Best friends without a doubt! But she was uneasy about going back to Station Square…. She shook head, refusing to allow a certain memory to come up.

"Cream, I'd love to but uh I have work and I can't let Sam down,..."

"But Amy, I talked to Sam yesterday at his ice cream shop and begged him to let you vacation with me! And he said yes!"

"Whh-whhat?!"

"He said you've been working too hard lately anyway, everyone needs a break. See? Now you HAVE to come with me" Cream squealed with delight. Amy was stunned, she had lost her trump card to get out of this little adventure. Sensing the hedgehog's disappointment on the phone, Cream spoke to Amy in a cautious tone.

"Amy, what's wrong? I thought you would be estatic that you could go!"

"Well, I just….just…"

"Don't you want to hang out with me, Amy? I promise we'll have fun!"

"No Cream, I'd love hanging out with you it's just that's were…."

"...Amy, are you afraid of running into Sonic?"

Amy from shock almost dropped the phone with the mention of his name. Turning red and trying not to sound flustered, she could hear Cream calling out to her, worried by the noise of the phone being fumbled around.

"Amy are you still there? Hello?"

"I'm here Cream, just accidently dropped my phone. That's all!"

"Amy, is that why you don't want to go? Are you worried of seeing him?"

"Uh no, no it's fine really, I'm over it Cream.

"... I'm sorry Amy, I didn't even think about that! I mean, Tails and I skype almost all the time and it was so dumb of me not to think about the fact Sonic and him are best friends if not brothers. Oh Amy I feel so bad!"

Amy sighed, knowing her friend was truly upset by her mistake.

"Look Cream, it's okay. I'm okay, I've moved on, and hey look at us now. Just hey give me a day to pack and we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Really Amy? I don't want to force you into this but I promise it'll be fun. We probably won't even see him so don't worry! Oh, I'm so happy, thank you Amy!"

"It's cool, I'll see you tomorrow!"

After hanging up, she fell back against her queen size bed watching the fan blades gently spin.

_It's been years since I've seen him, I need to get over this...him_

She slowly began to think about the last time she had seen Sonic, the speedster that had ruled her life back then…..

_Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog…..._

…..

_Sonic, how do you really feel?_

The two sat on a park bench, watching the sun slowly set behind the trees. Amy did her best not to stare at her hero as she pretended to smooth out her red dress. Her gold bracletts were reflecting what was left of the sun's light. Amy's thoughts raced inside her head.

_He's perfect, just like a dream…. There's no one that even comes close to him!_

The blue hedgehog sighed and stood up as Amy looked over at him suddenly.

"Huh? Sonic?"

His green eyes and famous smirk answered her as he streched, obviously getting ready for a run.

"You know me Amy, I can't stay in one place for too long!"

Pouting, she lifted herself from the bench and placed herself in front of him. A tad taken back, Sonic shot the pink hedgehog a quizzical look.

"Uhh… something wrong?"

"Sonic, I want you to tell me how you feel about me…. about us."

She watched as he tensed up over her words and avoided her eyes.

"Uhhh…ummmm…..."

The blue hedgehog was obviously panicking. The little pink hedgehog grabbed his gloved hand, trying establish a connection. He froze, stunned by her quick movement and looked into her glassy jade orbs.

"Sonic please! I want the truth! You have known all along how I feel about you and it's not fair for you not to tell me how you feel!"

Sonic tried to gently pull back away from her, but Amy refused to let go of his hand.

"Amy, I can't-"

"Sonic, please, I can handle it! Please just tell me that you care, that you feel the same way."

"...Amy….."

He stared at his shoes, refusing to look up at the girl crumbling before him. She let go of his hand and slowly folded her hands in front of her. She was shaking, full of emotion. Sonic sighed and glanced up at her.

"Amy, I don't… I don't know"

Amy's breathing stopped. The blue hedgehog folded his arms across his chest and stared out into the distance. Time seemed to freeze as his words echoed in her head...

"... Look, you said you wanted the truth well this is it Amy…. Truth is I don't know how I feel about you and I ever being a couple. I mean, you're still really young Amy, c'mon…...I'm not ready now and I don't know if I'll ever be Amy. I do really care about you and I don't want to hurt you but I just want to be free…...that's really the only thing I want. I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm the right gu- Amy!"

She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the source of her pain. Sonic instintively started after her but changed his mind as he watched her disappear from sight.

…..

"I'm not that little girl anymore"

Amy sat up as a look of determination settled on her face.

_I'm over you Sonic! I have my own life now and I'm not going to let the thought of you ruin my vacation with Cream! You're ancient history blue boy!_

Standing up and feeling empowered, she glanced over her clock suddenly cringing.

"...And now I'm LATE for my last day of school!"

Chapter 2 Should already be up so be sure to check it out! If you like it and want more, be sure to review, comment, or however this site works lol. Peaces out my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

_So here it is…. Chapter 2_

Act 2

"Oohhhh, isn't this exciting?"

Cream's long, floral dress spun with her as she grabbed Amy's hand to pull her down the street. Amy grimaced, doing her best to keep her tan sunhat on her head as Cream dragged her around, taking all Station Square had to offer in.

"Geez Cream, you're about to pull my arm off!"

"I'm sorry Amy, its just been so long since I've been back! I've missed it!"

"Bet you missed me more!"

The girls spun around to see a tall, two-tailed fox grinning at them. Cream squealed and jumped into his arms as he laughed, catching her with ease. Amy smiled, looking over the handsome young fox and thinking about how much he had changed. He spun Cream around as the two giggled like kids. Amy pretended to adjust her red crop top and her little blue jean shorts as the two shared a long embrace.

_I'm officially the third wheel….._

Tails looked over at Amy, his eyes shining.

"Long time no see Amy! I had to do a double take, you look so different now!"

"Haha, well your two tails are always going to give you away!"

Cream ran back over to Amy, glowing.

"Tails, Amy and I are going shopping and later we are going out dancing tonight! You should come with us!"

"Uh, I'll pass on the shopping adventure but I'm down to hang out with you two later. I'll admit though, I not the best dancing partner…."

"Awww but you have to dance with me and Amy!"

The fox shyly shuffled his feet and looked up at the two girls. Amy patted him on the back warmly, encouraging him.

"Don't worry Tails, by the end of the night you'll be busting moves with the best of them!"

Tails snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sure….. Well I'm going to head back to the workshop for awhile, need to do a few updates, tests, and….. well you know. Eggman has been spotted here lately and I've gotta have things ready just in case he tries anything."

"Okay see you later!"

"Bye!"

The girls watched the fox's figure fade in the crowded sidewalk as Cream stared dreamily after him. Amy rolled her eyes and elbowed her lightly, jolting her back to reality.

"Wh-what?"

"Cream, you have got it bad, girl!"

Blushing and holding her face, the rabbit laughed along with the pink hedgehog as the wind suddenly picked up. Amy's sunhat flew off as she reached up quickly to try and pull it back down.

"Ah, my hat!"

"Huh? Amy wait for me!"

She raced after it, trying to make her way through the crowd as the hat slowly disappeared from view. Desperate, she raced down an alleyway and popped out on an empty street. She looked around frantically before finally giving up.

"Ugh, damnit! I could have sworn I saw it fly over here!"

She sighed as she turned around to make her way back to Cream.

"Oh well, its just a hat I guess".

A lone figure standing on a rooftop of a nearby building watched her walk back through the alleyway. His green eyes looked over the tan sunhat in his hands as a two-tailed fox chuckled behind him.

"Stalker"

Sonic spun around and reddened slightly as Tails crossed his arms in front of him.

"Uh, hey Tails how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you steal Amy's hat and watch her leave. Why didn't you go with me to meet them? You weren't curious to see _AMY _after all these years?"

The blue hedgehog snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Nah, not my style buddy. I'm cool with just hanging back for right now"

"Well, I'm supposed to hang out with them later tonight, did you wanna come with us?"

"Sorry no can do, buddy. Not with Egghead sneaking around."

"Suit yourself"

As Tails turned and started to leave, Sonic's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Um Tails, did she.. I mean did Amy say anything about me?"

The yellow fox walked back over to the blue hedgehog and pointed to the hat still in his hand.

"Sonic, why don't you ask her yourself when you give her hat back to her? Or did you plan on keeping and wearing it yourself?"

"Hilarious, Tails…."

So yeah, comment, review, adopt a homeless pet or something peeps if you like it :) Thank ya'll :)


	3. First Encounter

So yeah, I'm happy with the positive responses so far. I'm digging it. Here's a long, juicy chapter just for you guys! I'm going to try and update at least once every 3-4 days. I honestly want to complete this story, I just don't know how long it is going to be yet. Well enough small talk, back to the story….

Act 3

"Can you zip me up?"

Cream hobbled over to her pink friend while doing her best to walk with one silver heel on. Upbeat music could be heard playing in the backround of the cozy hotel room. Amy studied the snug fitting red dress on her. The young rabbit took a step back after hooking the clasp and admired her friend.

"Wow, you look great!"

"Don't I always?"

Amy fluttered her eyes and struck a pose as Cream laughed.

"Haha, of course you do Miss Popular!"

"And you look H-O-T yourself Miss President! The club can't handle us tonight!"

Cream reddened and shyly brushed her ear off her shoulder as Amy applied her lipstick carefully. The pink hedgehog then adjusted her glittery silver headband and ran her hands through her quills.

_Crap, almost forgot the earrings!_

She quickly put her small pearl studs on, silently pleased with her descision to get them pierced last summer. Satisfied, she grabbed small pink bottle and sprayed perfume on her neck and wrists, letting her ungloved hands rub it in a bit. Cream had just finished putting mascara on her lashes when her phone buzzed on the counter.

"Oooohhh, Tails is here! I'll tell him what room we are in!"

"I'm impressed, he's early!"

"Yeah, he said the meeting with Sonic and Knuckles was short and sweet."

Amy paused at the mention of Sonic's name as Cream happily continued to type out a text to her crush. Doing her best best to sound offhanded, she cooly replied to her distracted friend.

"Oh I see then…. so how is _Sonic_ nowadays anyway?"

"Tails says he fine, just the usual hero stuff. Nothing too new there."

The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed.

_Of course, what did I really expect? _

Knocking could be heard as Cream jumped towards the door and peered through the peephole.

"Housekeeping!"

Amy smiled and shook her head as a giggling Cream opened the door to let the stylishly dressed two-tailed fox in. Wearing a pressed green polo and kahki pants, Tails looked over the two girls and pretended to tip his invisible hat.

"Ladies"

"Ooohh aren't you the cute little gentleman now? Tehe!"

The fox blushed at Amy's remark and Cream looped her arm through his.

"I think we are ready to go!"

Amy grabbed her small purple purse and put the hotel keys in the side pocket. The trio made their way to the door and down to the taxi waiting in front of the building.

…... _

"So I heard Amy's in town…"

The red echidna was leaning up wall of Tails's workshop, studying the blue hedgehog standing next to him. The crescent moon hung low in the night sky, as the two enjoyed the cool breeze.

"Yeah, so?"

"So have you seen her yet? Tail's made her sound like she went from ugly duckling to supermodel these past few years."

The hedgehog smirked at the remark and causually rested his arms behind his head. He knew Knuckles wanted a reaction from him.

"Well, I wouldn't know….."

"So you're saying you're not even curious to see what she looks like or has been up to?"

"Nope, not all."

Sonic plopped down on the cool grass and yawned, shutting his eyes. Perplexed, Knuckles pressed on.

"Hmm, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You always did seem annoyed by her."

"Eh, I guess. She was just a kid though."

"She's definitely not a "kid" anymore though with a body like that, damn…."

The blue hedgehog opened an eye at Knuckle's remark.

"Vector and Espio have been asking me about her as well as a couple other friends. I thought I'd ask you since I'd figured you would have ran into her when she came to town…. but I guess that "old flame" she used to carry for you is gone. I mean seriously, she hasn't even tried to find you since she's been here….."

The blue hedgehog was silent. A nerve had been hit and Knuckles grinned as started to walk off into the forest.

"...But I bet you're as happy as you can be Sonic. Amy's no longer chasing after you! It only took a few years and for her to look like a bikini model to do it but hey, guess that's a WIN in your book. Guess I'll ask Tails about her since you don't seem to know anything about her anymore-"

"Are you done? Don't you have a big, glowing rock somewhere to protect?"

Sonic was up on his feet now, obviously steamed with the red echinda. Knuckles chuckled and rolled his eyes, pleased with himself.

"Good chatting with ya Sonic, but you're right. Rouge agreed to look after the Master Emerald while I met up with you and Tails. Better not keep my lady waiting, I guess…. See ya later!"

Knuckles happily walked off as Sonic glared at him. Cursing himself for losing his cool, he sat back down on the grass, muttering to himself.

"Phhhsss please, like she would go for Vector or anyone of his dumbass friends….."

He paused and shook his head, trying to get what he considered disturbing images out of his head. He had felt minor pangs of jealousy in the past but the one he was dealing with now was sharp….. and deep. He plucked a blade of grass and held in front of him, watching the breeze gently move it as he held it between his gloved fingertips.

_Damnit, why did she get to him so much? _

He relaxed his fingers and watched the blade wiggle free from his grip and drift off. Folding his arms across his knees, he laid his head down on top closing his eyes and thinking for a few minutes.

_Was she really over him? Could she really have just "stopped" feeling anything towards him?_

"Ugh, time for a run…"

Sonic jumped up and in a flash of vivid blue was gone as the moon slowly continued to rise in the dark sky.

…..-

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but smile at the pair somewhat awkardly dancing on the dancefloor in front of her. Tails had been heistant at first, but Cream's constant reassurance had eventually led them out to the other couples dancing along with the music. Amy sighed and twirled the straw around in her drink as she watched the two from a table nearby.

_This is so cute, it might just give me a cavity!_

Normally she would be out on the floor herself even without a partner moving to the music. But something just felt off tonight and she couldn't shake the feeling. Cream, noticing her friend's mood came over to check on her.

"Hey Amy, everything okay? You seem down."

"Oh I'm fine Cream, I'm just relaxing and enjoying the music. Tails looks like he's gettting better."

The two looked over at the two-tailed fox busting "moves" and shared a giggle. Amy patted Cream on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm having a good time, don't worry. I'll get out out there myself in a little while."

"Okie dokie!"

The young rabbit swiftly walked back over to Tails who now had a crowd on the floor watching him at this point. While watching her friend leave, Amy noticed a stranger had approached and sat down across from her. The sharply dressed wolf winked at her.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, angel?

Grimacing from the corny line, Amy shot an annoyed look towards the much older, grey wolf.

"Think you're howling up the wrong tree, scruffy."

_Burn!_

He grinned, showing his yellow fangs as he continued his word play with the pink hedgehog.

"Well, sweethang how bout a drink on me then? Will that cool you off?"

"Uh no, I'm fine, thanks"

Slightly angered by her response, he slipped his hand across the table grabbing hers before she could react.

"Oh you've gotta a little fire in you, ay? Let's say we get outta here and see what we can cook up at my place…."

Disgusted, Amy ripped her hand from his grip and shouted back.

"Dude, I'm 16 and you're like what, 50? I'm not going anywhere with you!

Cringing back away from her and the scene she had made, he quickly vanished from sight. Still shaking with anger, Amy sat back down as Cream and Tails ran over to her.

"Amy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he was just some jerk that wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Hmmph, where is he now? If he thinks he's gon-"

"Tails, it's cool. He left and I'm alright."

A bit taken back with how protective Tails was behaving, she grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Really Tails, I'm fine. After the scene I made I don't think he would be dumb enough to come back over here."

Tails seemed to relax, taking a deep breath.

_Good grief, Tails you have come along way from a nerdy 8 year old boy._

In an effort to break up the tension, Cream grabbed Amy's hand, pulling her towards the dancefloor.

"C'mon Amy let's dance! I know you love this song!"

Amy grinned and allowed her friend to pull her out on the floor as the music continued to pump through the place.

…..-

_Of all places, why did I run here?!_

The blue hedgehog watched as two giggling girls entered the booming club, watching them from across the street. As the door opened, he caught himself trying to peer inside. It was too dark to make anything out and the various colored lights were distracting. As the door closed, he frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

_Tails said this is where they'd be. I wonder if he's having a good time…._

He pictured his friend happily dancing with Cream under the lights and Amy dancing with-

_Nope, don't want to think about that!_

"Pretty hoppin' place isn't it sonny?

Sonic spun around to see an elderly man and woman behind him. The man chuckled and affectiontly patted the woman's hand resting on his arm.

"I may not look like it now, sonny but I could "cut a rug" back in my day"

"Oh George, I'm sure this young man doesn't want to hear this….."

The old man winked at Sonic while elbowing him lightly in the chest.

"It's how I won over this beauty on my arm here. She couldn't resist me!"

The blue hedgehog's expression softened as the two slowly made their way down the sidewalk, giggling and joking with each other as they went.

_She couldn't resist me_

…..

"Oh my God Cream! What a fantastic night!"

The exhausted hedgehog plopped down beside the table she had been sitting at earlier as Cream and Tails joined her. The fox stretched his arms and yawned.

"Think I'm going to call it a night guys, thanks again for inviting me."

Cream yawned and rested her head against the fox's chest.

"See? I told you that you could dance Tails!"

"Haha, well it's easy when you have a pretty girl to learn with."

The two smiled deeply at each other as Amy pretended to be annoyed with the show of affection.

"Yeah, yeah get a room lovebirds!"

"Oh Amy, Tails said he had something back at his workshop for me. I'm going with him to get it and I'll be back at the hotel later tonight, okay?

"Hmmm, I see what's going on here….."

"What?"

The pink hedgehog shot them a suspicious look as both of them immediatly turned red by the implication. Tails did his best to deny it.

"No, no it's something I was going to send until I found out you two were coming! I promise Amy!"

"Haha, alright I believe you two. Just be safe and make it home okay."

"Yes M'am!"

The two scurried off as Amy took a sip from her drink she had left while she had danced.

_Ah, young puppy love…._

She watched as the people started pairing off two-by-two and leaving the place. Glancing down at her phone, she checked the time.

_Yikes! It's already 1AM! I better start heading back myself!_

Amy stood up and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. Confused, she tried to pick up her purse, having quite a bit of trouble doing so.

_What the? Am I really this tired? Why did it just hit me like this?_

The pink hedgehog shook her head and picked up her drink, hoping the caffine in the soda she was drinking would perk her up. She started towards the door, noticing she was one of the last ones leaving. Her vision started to grow hazy as she stepped outside.

_What in the world is going on? I feel so weird!_

Glancing around, she was dissappointed to see the last taxi take off from the area. Doing her best to walk straight, she started down the sidewalk towards the hotel.

_Great, guess I'm walking now…_

As if in a trance, the dizzy girl walked along the street, taking frequent breaks to steady herself. Determined to make it back, she forced herself forward, walking until she found herself alone on the empty sidewalk. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and all too familiar voice that sent chills down her back.

"Aw, what's that matta sweethang? Can't find your way home?"

Breaking into a cold sweat, she slowly turned around to face the grey wolf she had met earlier.

"Please, just go away"

A frightening light was shining in his eyes as he strolled up to her, resting a hand against her face.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle"

Amy violently slapped his hand away and was turning to run when he grabbed her arm, jerking her back towards him. Her legs buckled beneath her as her vision started to spin.

"Leave me alone!"

"Not a chance, sweethang. You're not feeling too hot now are ya? Maybe that drink was a bit too strong for ya, hmmm?

He forced her against the wall in the alleyway as she tried to scream out for help.

"Shhhsshhhs no no no!"

Roughly covering her mouth with his grisled hand, he did his best to avoid her kicks and slaps.

_I can't breathe! Oh my God, I can't get away from him!"_

She stopped struggling as her vision started to fade to black. The last thing she saw was his smile, yellow fangs and….

_This is it…...please someone...help….Sonic…._

The wolf removed his hand and allowed his eyes to rake over her now unconscious form. He ran his fingers through her hair, admiring her young beauty.

"Poor girl, don't you know better than drink something left out around strangers? Who knows what nasty things they could put in there….But you aren't saying no to me now are you?"

"Hmph, she did earlier, asshole"

The wolf never saw what him. A flash of black and red knocked the old wolf clear across the alleyway, sending trash cans flying in every direction. Amy slumped down to the ground against the wall, still out cold. The black and red hedgehog smirked at his handy work as a blue hedgehog appeared beside him.

"Thought that was you Shadow"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with HER than me right now?"

Glancing to the side of him, he saw the crumpled form of Amy and immediately rushed over to her.

"AMY!"

Panic overtook him as he cradled her limp form against him. He placed his hand on her face, begging her to wake up.

"Amy, it's me Sonic. Amy? Amy can you hear me?"

Shadow was walking towards the now cowering wolf.

"P-p-please, I didn't know this was your chick, I wasn't going-"

"SHUT UP"

A yellow glow had formed around his fist as the wolf silenced himself, gulping nervously. He trembled violently as the blue hedgehog gently laid Amy down and glared at him. Hatred was clear on his face. Pushing past Shadow, Sonic grabbed the miserable wolf and pinned him against the wall. His voice was flat and cold.

"What did you do to her…"

"N-n-nothing, I was just , uh I was-"

The blue hedgehog tightened his grip on the wolf, his green eyes full of rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMY?"

"I slipped a pill in her drink okay? Its just supposed to knock her out for a while, that all! Please don't kill me!"

Shadow, who had been watching with interest decided to intervene. He placed a hand on Sonic's arm. Sonic refused to acknowledge his presence, his attention fully fixed on the now sobbing wolf.

"Let him go, he's not worth my time or yours."

"That's for me to decide Shadow"

"Amy needs to be taken somewhere safe where she can recover"

The blue hedgehog gritted his teeth, obviously fighting the urge to destroy the pitiful pervert in his grasp.

"Ppp-pll-ease please, just let me go! You'll never see me again, I swear!

"Sonic, let the sobbing fool go. You won't get any satisfaction from this if you choose to continue it."

Sonic closed his eyes, taking in a deep slow breath. He grip loosened as the wolf fell to the ground, scrambling away from the two. The black hedgehog watched somewhat amused as Sonic fought to calm himself down. Opening his eyes, he ran back over towards Amy, looking over her sadly. He brushed her quill bangs away from her closed eyes. The black and red hedgehog turned to leave when Sonic's voice stopped him.

"Thank you, Shadow"

The dark hedgehog shrugged, not turning around as he continued on his way.

"Don't mention it and we'll call it even."

"Shadow, how did you know-"

"I enjoy a cold one every now and then faker. Helps me relax. Lucky for her, I noticed she was there.."

A flash of black and red and he was gone.

"Mm-wha-"

Sonic turned his attention back to the pink hedgehog slowly fading in and out of consciousness. He was met with hazy jade eyes, doing their best to stay open.

"Amy?"

Her eyes fluttered again, as she tried move her arms underneath her in a failing attempt to get up. Sonic did his best to support her, speaking softly.

"Amy, hey, it's okay I'm here"

"S-Sonic?"

For a moment she looked up at him, as if trying to accept if he was real or not. The blue hedgehog froze, his heart jumped in his chest as the two briefly shared eye contact.

_My God, she's beautiful…..._

Suddenly, her eyes rolled back and closed as her arms gave out. Catching her, Sonic realized he had been holding his breath.

"Amy,...Amy?"

The blue hedgehog felt his temper flare up again, thinking about the wolf that had caused her to be in this state.

_Should have kicked his ass clear to the moon and back for this_

Slowly, Sonic lifted the limp form of Amy Rose in his arms. His heart fluttered as he paused, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms again.

_Guess I'm saving you again Miss Rose_

He raced down the street, holding the pink hedgehog close to his chest.

Alrightly, well it's heating up to say the least. Please review, like, or comment if you would me to continue this story! :) Peace!


	4. Not who I used to be

ThAnK yOu for the reviews and follows peeps, glad you're enjoying it so far. As far as the grey wolf's name, well I never really intended to give him one main reason being with him being a minor character in the story. (I don't like shoving new characters into stories like these unless I find it's absoulutley needed to reveal character development in the main ones or to deepen the plot of the overall story.) But hey what the hell, we'll go with "Bane" as the name of the grey wolf in the last chapter. (I'm here to please too :p) He may or may not show up again, but anyway back to the story…..

Act 4

_Ugh….my head…._

The pink hedgehog slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust the sun's rays peeping through the window. A small flash of panic rippled in her mind.

_That creep! What happened last night? Where?!_

Rising quickly, she did her best to ignore her dizziness as she looked around the seemingly empty room. Amy took a happy sigh of relief as she realized was in her hotel room. Grimacing, she looked over the now dirty and slightly torn dress clinging to her that she had proudly worn the night before.

_Well, this is ruined….. But how did I get back-_

A sudden noise stirred her out of her thoughts. Alert and doing her best not to make a sound, she slowly slipped off the bed, creeping towards the brown suede couch facing the sole T.V. in the room.

_She wasn't alone!_

Soft, steady breathing could be heard on the other side as she crouched down beside backside of the couch. She summoned her piko-piko hammer to her hand, realizing it had been years since she had weilded her old weapon of choice. Inch-by-inch she rose with the hammer cocked back in her hands, ready to strike. Just as she broke her cover, the door to the room swung open.

"-And when they wake up we could-AHH! AMY!"

It was difficult to say who was more surprised in that moment. Cream shrieked and dropped her phone while Amy froze with her piko-piko hammer raised over her head. The blue figure on the couch had snapped awake with the rabbit's scream. The pink hedgehog's surprised gaze was met by a similar one by blue hedgehog. An awkward silence hung thick in the air until it was broken by a startled Sonic.

"Morning Amy and uh please don't kill me."

"Sonic? What are you doing here?!"

Amy lowered her hammer as Cream giggled at the sight of the two. Sonic looked over at the amused rabbit, eyes pleading.

"Help me out Cream"

"Amy, you were drugged and attacked last night on your way home. Do you remember?"

Amy frowned and held a hand up to her head as Sonic rose from the couch and walked over to her.

"It's just in bits and pieces, almost like a blurr."

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore so don't sweat it."

He trademark grin spread across his face as Amy looked away quickly, avoiding his eyes. Cream had slowly grabbed her phone and slid back out the door, unnoticed by the two in the room. Amy started to walk back to the bed, silent. The blue hedgehog seemed confused by her reaction.

"Uh, Amy are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I'm sorry for being a burden last night."

The pink hedgehog was making the bed, refusing to look up from her task. The blue hedgehog shrugged and ran his hand through his quills.

"It's cool, just like old times right?"

A sharp look of pain crossed over Amy's features.

"It won't happen again."

Sonic folded his arms over his chest, dumbfolded by her words. The pink hedgehog finished arranging the bed pillows. Silence hung in the air for a few tense seconds before it was broken by the blue hedgehog.

"Uh, Amy it's okay really. I'm used to the whole hero thing and saving-"

"I should have known better, Sonic. I'm sorry you were dragged into my problem."

"Amy chill, crazy stuff like this happens sometimes. And I'm always here to help everyone and-."

"But you shouldn't have to. I can take care of myself now, Sonic. Have been for years."

_Was that anger just now in her eyes?_

Amy quickly walked past him, towards the little kitchenette area in the space. The blue hedgehog scratched his head thoughtfully before he followed her. The pink hedgehog was straining, reaching for something on the top shelf of the cabinet.

"Do you want me to get that for you?"

"No, I can get it, thanks."

"Amy, look I can just-"

"I said NO Sonic-Ahh!"

The glass mug had slipped from her grasp, heading towards the floor. Her hand shot down in an effort to catch it but in a flash she found the mug hanging in front of her face. The blue hedgehog twirled the cup in his hand and shot her a smug look.

"Told ya just to let me get it."

She snatched the cup and slammed it down on the counter. He was met with fiery jade eyes as she stepped towards him.

"I don't NEED your help anymore Sonic! And more importantly, I DON'T WANT IT!

The blue hedgehog's smile had disappeared. Amy's eyes bore into him as he stood there, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds, the pink hedgehog turned away from him, her hands tightly clenched at her side. Her voice was flat, devoid of emotion.

"I think you should leave."

"No problem."

Sonic had answered her back in the same cold tone, causing a slight stir within her. The blue hedgehog promptly walked towards the door, opened it, and was gone. Emotion overtook her as she crumpled to the ground and felt warm tears slowly spill down her face.

…..-

_What the hell just happened?_

Blurred images of the streets and people moved around him as he raced through Station Square.

_I save her and she's upset? How is that even possible?!_

His emotions were going haywire, he had not seen this coming from her. He finally came to a stop and found himself deep in the woods surrounding the mystic ruins. Sonic kicked over a rock, pissed off.

"Something bothering you, blue?"

Glancing to his left, he watched a white bat gracefully drop from a nearby tree. Rouge shot him a smile as she strolled up to him.

"Spill"

"Not now Rouge, I'm not in the mood to talk."

An odd light danced in her eyes as she leaned up against a nearby tree.

"Aw c'mon now blue, don't tell me Amy's got you wound up like this."

Sonic rolled his eyes, doing his best not reveal that any of her words had rung true. He turned his back to her and started to walk off.

"After you and Shadow saved her pretty little butt last night, I would have thought one of those sparks that you've had for each other would have caught fire by now."

He shot her an annoyed look over his shoulder and cooly replied.

"Hmm, for a government spy, you're pretty far off. There's never been anything between Amy and I. Mission fail Rouge. Go find a new hobby instead of investagating my personal life"

He returned his focus ahead of him as he started to build up speed. As he blew by the trees around him, he suddenly felt himself tripped up and immediatly nose-dived into the grass. He rolled a couple times before correcting himself. He paused as Rouge's voice rang out from a nearby tree.

"Doesn't take a government spy to figure out that she is done playing "Damsel in Distress", blue. How embaressing would it be to be helpless and have to be saved all the time right?"

He thought over her words as he watched her step out from the shadows. She shot him a wink and continued to speak.

"I've learned to expect a lot from myself and I am rather proud I can hold my own in most situations. It's part of growing up, kiddo. No one wants to be considered "nuisance". Maybe you are looking at this the wrong way blue."

_Hate to admit it, but she sounds right on this._

"Thanks for the advice, Rouge...even though I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Anytime, Sonic."

-...

"Amy, what's wrong?"

Cream had found her friend sitting on the floor, holding onto a glass mug. The pink hedgehog sighed and forced a smile to reassure her friend.

"Cream, I just don't want to go back to being little helpless, annoying Amy"

The rabbit sat down next her and put a hand on top of hers.

"Amy, you were never "helpless" with that hammer of yours."

The two girls shared a giggle, remembering how fierce she could be with her trusty weapon.

"Oh good so then I was just annoying, haha."

"Amy, why did Sonic stomp out of here earlier?"

"I'm embarressed about last night. I should have been able to handle myself. Instead, Sonic had to "save the day" as usual."

The young rabbit saw the hurt in her jade eyes as she lowered them to the ground.

"I don't want him to see me like that anymore Cream."

"Amy, it's his job. He loves being a hero. I understand what you mean….But it's okay to ask for help when you need it though. Doesn't make you any less of person. And remember everything you've accomplished these past years."

"Yeah, haha… I know you're right."

The rabbit took the mug from the pink hedgehog's hands and placed it to the side. She gently took her the hedgehog's hands in her own.

"You still have feelings for him don't you, Amy?"

There was a slight hint surprise in Amy's eyes at the question but she nodded slowly. Cream sighed and smiled warmly at her friend.

"You know, he was really upset last night when he showed up with you. He wanted to stay and make sure you were okay. Tails said he hasn't ever seen him get like that before…."

"Really?"

"Sonic's hard to read even for Tails sometimes."

Amy rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Tell me about it."

/

You know the drill. If you like it lemme know! :)


	5. Emerald Coast

Act 5

Laughter from the children mixed in with the sound of crashing waves greeted to two girls that next day. Seagulls were flying off in the distance as the sun continued to warm the beach. Wearing a small yellow bikini, the pink hedgehog flipped herself onto her back, making sure the sun kissed her body evenly. The young rabbit beside her was nose deep in a book, laid out in her aqua bikini. The smell of salt and suntan lotion was soothing.

_This is paradise…._

"Hey ladies! Got room for one more?"

Wearing a rather skimpy royal purple two-piece, Amy lowered her oversized sunglasses to look up at the sexy white bat standing in front of them. Cream smiled and patted the chair beside her.

"Hey Rouge! You can lay out right here if you would like!"

"Aw, thank you sweetheart."

Amy rose up from her chair and grabbed the nearby suntan lotion to apply a bit more. A couple whistles came from a group of passing guys, enjoying the view of the girls. Rouge blew a kiss and waved as Cream blushed, unsure of how to react. The pink hedgehog smiled at her rabbit friend.

_If only you realized how pretty you are, Cream._

After they had passed, Rouge turned her attention to Amy who was lying back down on her chair.

"Well Amy, anyone special you're hoping to meet down here?"

The pink hedgehog scoffed at the remark, as she rested her head behind her hands.

"No, just enjoying my vacation. What about you?"

The white bat laughed as she looked out towards the ocean's horizon.

"No, think Knux would be rather upset if I took one of these young things home."

"Oh, I didn't know you two were an item, my bad."

_Wow, Knuckles had finally asked!_

Rouge winked at Amy as a small group of seagulls flew by overhead. The bat eyed a group of guys playing sand volleyball further down.

"Yep, I'm taken for the time being. Doesn't mean I can't look at the menu though, just can't order anything!"

The girls laughed as a sandy white volleyball rolled up and bumped into Amy's chair. Amy reached around and grabbed the ball just as a orange and black cat came running up to retrieve it.

"Need this?"

The physically fit cat grinned at the attractive pink hedgehog in her little yellow suit. He motioned towards the group he had left at the net.

"Haha, well we could actually use another player to even out the teams. What do you say?"

Amy shot a look Cream and Rouge as she rose from her chair.

"Sure, I'll play!"

"Awesome! I'll let 'em know!

As she ran along with the cat, Rouge sighed sadly. She could hear the guys arguing over who's team she would be on and her laughter over the commotion.

"Never thought Amy Rose would ever start getting more attention then I do."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"Damnit, how is that fair!?"

An annoyed blue hedgehog stood with his two-tailed fox friend as they watched Amy on the beach. A safe distance from the water, the two sat on a bench that overlooked Emerald Coast.

"Are you ever going to let me teach you how to swim, Sonic?"

Sonic glared at his friend before turning his attention back to the pink hedgehog laughing and bumping the ball in the sand. He silently admired her long legs and her quills that swung back in forth with her movements. Her jade eyes had a certain sparkle to them today….

_There's no one on this beach, in this town that even comes close to her! _

He couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt towards the group of guys she was with. Knowing she was laughing because of them…

"...uh…. think you're turning green Sonic."

The blue hedgehog snapped back to reality with the fox's remark. Rolling his eyes, he leaned back again the bench resting his arms on top.

"I may not not be a fan of the water Tails but I do not get seasick"

"You know what I meant"

_Jerk_

The fox sighed and shrugged.

"Guess if being close to Amy in a bikini isn't enough, I don't know what else will get you to learn!"

"Shut up"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"Nice one Amy!"

Amy beamed at Jake the cat as he delivered powerful hit to the ball she had set up. The orange and black cat winked at her as yelling interrupted their game. A large, bubbling mass was rising from the ocean, sending people running off the beach. A familiar booming laugh reached her ears.

"OOOHHHAHHAHAHAHAHA, well, well it's been a long time Emerald Coast!

The large, mustached man zoomed overhead in his floating carrier as a large metal robot slowly emerged from the water.

"Run!"

She turned to watch her new friends take off as the intimidating machine advanced upon her.

"Amy!"

Cream and Rouge had joined her as Eggman zoomed in front of them, enjoying the chaos he had caused.

"Well hello ladies, sorry to interrupt your fun in the sun but I've got business to attend to."

Rouge folded her arms, glaring up at the evil doctor.

"Geez Eggman couldn't wait until after summer to start with your antics, could you?"

The large silver bot extended its clawed arms and attempted to smash the white bat.

"Girls, run! I've got this!"

"Rouge!"

"GO NOW"

Cream and Amy took off to find cover as the claw came smashing down on their friend. Performing an aerial kick, the bat managed to knock the first claw away from her but failed to see the second one following it. She found herself caught in its massive grip. Eggman boomed with laughter overhead.

"Rouge!"

Thinking quickly, the pink hedgehog ran towards the volleyball left on the beach. Amy cranked it back, ready to throw.

"Now Aquabot, crush that litt- OOAFFFF!"

The volleyball clocked the evil doctor in the head, nearly dislodging him from his carrier. Anger written over his features, he turned to face his attacker.

"Why you brat! Aquabot, teach this pink hedgehog a lesson!"

Responding to Eggman's order, the robot threw Rouge down the beach and turned it's attention on Amy. Afraid, Amy took a few steps back as she saw the large silver claw rise high above her. She shut her eyes and braced herself.

"Amy!"

Warm hands and wind greeted her as she felt herself picked up and raced from where she had stood. She peeked up to see Sonic's face above her.

_Sonic! Great this makes it twice in two days!_

He stopped at a safe distance as the robot's claw crashed down, sending sand everywhere. Amy buried her head in his chest, trying to avoid the stinging sand. Sonic peered down at the young woman in his arms as she slowly looked up at him. He softened his eyes and gently brushed a small amount of sand from her face.

"What have I told you about playing "chicken" with robots, Miss Rose? And please forgive me for saving you this time"

"Okay, okay I forgive you and thanks."

"Pinkie-promise?"

"Oh knock it off and put me down!"

She couldn't help but giggle as he set her down and turned to face the steamed doctor looming above them.

"Hey Egghead, why don't you pick on someone your own size? Oh that's right…..

"Grrr, we'll see how cocky you are after my aquabot smashes you to pieces, hedgehog!"

"Bring it, egghead!"

The blue hedgehog grinned, thrilled by the challenge. Amy felt her heart flutter as she looked up at him. His green eyes burned with excitement.

_He may be taller, stronger, and older but he's still the same Sonic I used to know. He lives for this._

As if hearing her thoughts, he glanced back at Amy. She found herself blushing as he winked at her before dashing off.

…_.. Or is he?_

The blue speedster raced towards the robot as the bot slowly backed up into the ocean. The doctor cackled, playing with the end of his mustache.

"Ohhhoahahahahah! Oh that's right hedgehog, you can't swim can you?"

Sonic grinned as he avoided the claw that had crashed down to the right of him as he jumped towards the extended arm, running up it once he landed. The bot raised its other claw and brought it crashing down on it's own arm, in a desperate attempt to destroy the incoming blue hedgehog. Glancing back at the damage behind him, he smiled as unleashed his homing attack on the robots main frame. With a single blow, he blew threw the other side and raced back to the beach. The robot sunk with sparks and wires shooting up from the gapping hole through the middle of it. Sonic stopped on the beach, dusting off his hands.

"Got any more toys you'd like me to break eggman?"

Furious, the doctor zoomed off in the distance as Tails came walking up with Rouge, doing his best to support the white bat.

"Sonic, I need to get her leg checked out. May have broken a bone or two."

"Sorry guys, just got a little careless I guess. Thank you Tails for your help."

"No problem, we'll see ya later Sonic!"

Sonic watched Tails fly the injured bat off as Cream and Amy greeted him. Cream was all smiles as she hugged him quickly and thanked him.

"That was great Sonic! Doubt he'll be back for awhile after that!"

"Haha thanks Cream, It was no-whhaaaa hey!

"Sonic!"

A single metal claw had launched itself from the ocean waves towards the blue hedgehog, grabbing his right leg in a vice like grip. The girls grabbed onto his hands as they fought to keep him from being dragged in the ocean.

"Cream, grab on! Don't let go Sonic!"

"Sonic!"

Sonic was desperatly trying to wiggle loose when the claw shot back into the water with Sonic. Amy and Cream lost their hold and fell backwords on the beach, horrified when they could no longer see him. Amy jumped up, screaming.

"SONIC! NO!"

Before Cream could stop her, she was running through the water and dove in when it was deep enough to swim.

_Sonic, please hold on! _

"Amy please be careful! I'll go get help!"

The pink hedgehog took a deep breath and dove under the water, kicking hard and franticlly searching the wide ocean. With the salt stinging her eyes she saw the the struggling blue hedgehog still trying to get free.

_Gotcha!_

Swiftly moving through the water, the pink hedgehog reached Sonic who had ceased moving. She craddled his face between her hands, as his eyes slowly shut. Amy summoned her piko-piko hammer and with every ounce of force she could muster, brought the hammer smashing down on the bolt locking the claw in place. Instantly, the claw reset and released the now drifting form of Sonic. She reached out for him, grabbing his arm and kicking hard towards the light shining at the surface.

_Hold on, hold on! Please!_

Breaking the surface, she took a much needed large gulp of air before looping her arm around the limp blue hedgehog as she swam towards the shore. With every bit of her remaining strength, she pulled Sonic onto the dry sand. He wasn't moving, his eyes shut as Amy called out to him. She was gasping for air as she crawled towards him.

"Sonic! Sonic wake up! No!

_He's not breathing! I've got to do something!_

Without thinking twice, she tilted his head back to open his airway. Pinching his nose, she lowered her lips and covered his as she breathed into him.

_Shit! No response!_

She quickly switched to chest compressions and then breathed into him again. Just as she started another round of compressions, he coughed and spit out an amazing amount of saltwater and Amy turned him on his side. Her heart jumped for joy as his eyes opened slowly. After spitting out another large quantity of water, he turned towards her and shot her a grin.

"Miss me?"

Laughing and utterly exhausted, she fell back against the sand beside him as Tails and Cream came running up to them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Two chapters in one day? Yup I'm a badass lol. Please review, like, comment :)


	6. The Party Part 1

Act 6 (Part 1)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So you're having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's nice to be in Station Square again."

Amy was sprawled out on her bed, talking on her cell with her cheer co-captain back in Spring City. She had left her in charge of the squad when she had left with Cream.

"I bet! Practice has been going great! We are going to blow 'em away when competition season hits!

"Just as long as Jackie's back handspring improves, lol"

"So who's this Sonic guy I keep hearing about on the news? Have you run into him yet over there?"

Amy giggled and twirled her finger around her quills.

"Maybe, haha"

"OOOoooooo lucky dog! I've heard he's cute! Spill!"

"Yeah, we were friends when I was living here"

"Just friends?"

The pink hedgehog sighed and flipped over on her back, her eyes seemingly studying the hotel ceiling. She remembered the wink he had given her and the feel of his strong arms holding her close to him yesterday. Something was different this time.

"Maybe….."

_Maybe not for long….._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''"

"That should do it… hey Sonic, look at the new hydraulic gauge I just installed!"

The proud two tailed fox removed the goggles from his eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked around for his hedgehog friend who was no where in sight.

"Sonic?"

Jumping down from the Tornado, the fox walked outside his workshop. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he spotted Sonic relaxing on the roof. He shrugged and made his way back inside muttering.

"Resting up for the party tonight I guess…"

The blue hedgehog breathed in the crisp, summer air. He was thinking over the events that had occurred during the past few days. He remembered the joyous look in her eyes when he had came to on beach. He licked his lips, wondering what she must have thought when she had placed hers against them.

_Her soft, delicate lips…. Amy Rose had saved his life. _

Sonic frowned and opened his eyes.

_Now he was day-dreaming about her?_

The blue hedgehog was fighting the urge to speed off and find her, wherever she might be in that city.

_Not your style dude, chill out_

While he couldn't deny his feelings toward the pretty pink hedgehog to himself, he was also experiencing fear of how much they have developed since he had first laid on eyes on her after coming back. Strong, powerful feelings...

_She was different but somehow still the same….. Her contagious laugh, her fashion sense, those bright jade eyes, and her warm glow were all still there. She was so sexy on that beach with her fluid like motions…._

Sonic felt his heart beat faster, causing an uncomfortable heated rise throughout his body.

_Oh man, I sound like a love sick puppy! What the hell is wrong with me? _

He wanted to see that old desire in her eyes that used to shine for him back then.

_But what if…. she really doesn't feel that way anymore?_

A challenge then? Slowly rising to his feet, Sonic felt a grin spread across his tan muzzle.

_Alright Miss Rose, it's game on then!_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""_

"Hello girlies! Come right on in!"

Amy and Cream opened the door to the white bat's little cottage, admiring the modern decor that filled the home. Rouge was seated on her vibrantly red sofa, her foot in a pink cast resting on the coffee table.

"Sorry we're late!"

"Better late than never. Amy honey, if you could get started in the kitchen with tonight's meal that would be darling of ya."

The pink hedgehog gave a small salute to the injured Rouge.

"Yes M'am!"

"And Cream if you could sweetie start on the punch?"

"I'm on it!"

Rouge smiled and flipped on the T.V. Being injured wasn't so bad when you had good help close by!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The hours flew by and the smell of home cooked food filled the small little cottage. A red echidna in black shorts and a white tee was cozied up to the feminine white bat as Sonic and Tails walked through the door. The blue hedgehog was wearing jeans and sporting a grey t-shirt while the fox wore jeans and a short sleeve button down. Knuckles jumped up as they came in, a bit red in the face.

"Geez, ever heard of knocking first?"

Sonic ignored the embarressed echidna and shot a sad look at Rouge.

"Man, so it was broken. That sucks Rouge."

"Aww, it's not too bad blue. If you two are looking for the girls they are upstairs getting ready. Don't know if-"

She trailed off as Sonic blew by them, racing up the steps.

"-they are ready yet."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

The pink hedgehog was slipping into her blue jean shorts, unaware that she was no longer alone in the room.

"So dinner and a show, cool."

Horrified, she spun around to see the blue hedgehog leaning against the doorframe, grinning devilishy. Amy quickly pulled up her shorts, covering her exposed red skimpy underwear.

"Hey! You pervert!"

"Wait, that's all I get? I want a refund!"

"Get out of here Sonic!"

Red and fuming, she stormed over to the confident blue hedgehog as she placed her hands against his chest to push him out of the room. He chuckled as she did her best to force him back.

"But I just got here Amy!"

"Leave!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. Sonic lowered his eyes, enjoying the surprised look on her face.

"Make me"

He pushed her gently back into the room with her hands tightly clenched in his, laughing. Amy pulled away and folded her arms, annoyed with the stubborn handsome hedgehog.

"Sonic, seriously?"

"Aw, poor little Amy is too WEAK to get bad old Sonic out of her room."

Amy cocked her head, giving him a challenging look.

"Weak? Ha, I don't want to hurt you that's all."

"Oh really then?"

The pink hedgehog sighed and pretended to crack her knuckles. She shot him a sly glance.

"Yup, and you know I could blue boy."

"Hah, in your dreams Ames."

As Sonic's words left his mouth, Amy performed a handspring towards him and flipped over the stunned blue hedgehog. He turned to find her dusting her hands off in the doorway.

"You can't handle me, Sonic."

Amy turned to walk out when her head bumped into the blue hedgehog's chest and was met with his smug look.

"Think you've got that backwords, Amy"

He smirked as she shut the door to the room. With a confident air about her, she dropped down into a playful fighting stance.

"You know what? I think it's time someone taught you a lesson!"

The blue hedgehog faked a yawn and pretended to look bored.

"You're talking to the guy who saves the world on a daily basis. Like you could-hey!

The pink hedgehog had tackled him from behind as both of them hit the floor. Taking advantage of her surprise attack, Amy had him in a headlock before he realized it.

"It's okay to tap out if you want."

"Is that so?"

Grinning from ear to ear and his eyes shining, Sonic slowly raised himself off the ground as Amy clung to his back. He grabbed her hands and pulled them over his shoulder and out in front of him, as she wriggled against his back, unable to touch the ground. She struggled for a few more seconds then went limp against him as he laughed.

"Give up?"

A warm mouth met his ear as froze, sensations running up and down his spine. He felt her teeth nibble softly around the edge and moaned as he felt her warm tounge trace the tip of his ear lightly. Taking advantage of his distracted state, Amy freed herself from his grasp and giggled at his stunned reaction.

"All's fair in love and war, Sonic."

Sonic's faced reddened.

_You sly little devil….._

With lightning speed, he picked her up and threw her on the bed, pinning down her hands. Searching for a way out, she wrapped her legs around his torso as she struggled to escape.

"Hey! Using your speed is cheating!"

The blue hedgehog lowered himself over her, just inches from her face. She stopped struggling and felt her heart start pounding in her chest. For what seemed like forever he stared into her eyes as she looked up at him, helpless. His familiar grin was gone and there was something unreadable in his eyes...

_Why is he looking at me like that? What's going on?!_

Slowly, he brushed his muzzle against hers, the contact causing her to gasp suddenly. He lowered his eyelids and whispered to her.

"8,... 9,... 10"

He jumped back away from her, victorously.

"You're out! And the new world champion of the world is….. SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog made fake cheering noises and pretended to bow to his adoring fans as Amy slowly rose from the bedside. The door to the room slammed open and Shadow walked in, beer in hand. The two hedgehogs turned their attention to the intruder as he shot them both dissaproving looks.

"Everyone's waiting on you two idiots to eat. Your pathetic little wrestling match is over"

The ebony hedgehog shook his head, muttering and left the room. Sonic shrugged and followed him out. Still dazed, Amy called out to him.

"Sonic, what was that about?"

He shot her a wink over his shoulder.

"All's fair in love and war, Ames."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

And yes, there's a part 2 to this Act so stay tuned!


	7. The Party part 2

So Act 6 may be broken into 3 different parts. I'm choosing to do so due to all the events and interactions that I want to happen during this party. I've felt writer's block breathing over my shoulder and I'm currently beginning a relationship myself with a pretty good guy so my writing may be a bit sporadic to say the least. I'll do my best to keep my promise with AT LEAST a chapter for every 3-4 days. But once again, thank you for the follows and the reviews and let's get on with the story…

Oh and one more thing: Since I'm new to this site, I'm a bit nervous to start using other peeps fancharacters just due to the fact I may not portray them in the image that would please the owner. I may sneak in them into little scenes or tidbits if I see an opportunity present itself though ;p

Act 6 Part 2

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''

Happy chatter could be heard around the table with the exception of the ebony hedgehog sitting at the head of the table, sipping on his beer. Rouge was busy teasing Knuckles about one day wisping the Master Emerald out from underneath his nose, Tails and Cream were busy discussing things to do later on in the week, and Amy sat across from Sonic, both eating and casting glances at the blue hedgehog across from her. Nervous tension hung between them.

_What was he thinking about… was that desire in his eyes just a while ago?_

Suddenly the cobalt speedster rose from his chair, a content look on his face.

"That really hit the spot! Awesome job Rouge!"

"Don't thank me blue, thank the pretty thing across from you!"

Amy beamed as Sonic gave her a polite bow.

"My complements to the chef!"

"Aw, thank you!"

Grunting, Shadow folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Eh, it was decent I guess… I need another beer."

Rouge and Cream scowled at him as he rose up out of his chair to the fridge. The two-tailed fox stood up and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"So… who wants to get punked in Street Fighter first?"

Rising to the challenge, Knuckles sprang up.

"Hohoo, I'm gonna take you down Tails!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That's bullshit, there's something wrong with this controller!"

A victorious Tails smirked at the miffed echinda as he plead his case the group that had joined them in the living room to watch them play. Sonic shot him a pitiful look.

"Any sore loser ALWAYS blames the controller…. Face Knux, you suck."

Enraged by his comment, the red echinda jumped in front of the blue hedgehog's face.

"Oh yeah, why don't you play it then if you think you're such hot shit?"

"Fine, I will."

"Good!"

Sonic plopped down on the couch with Amy and Shadow. Putting his beer down on the coffee table, Shadow grabbed the controller from Tails's hands.

"Hmmph, I'll wipe that smug look off your face, Faker."

"Haha, bring it Shadow!"

The pink hedgehog giggled between the two of them as the mashing of buttons commenced. Fully focused on the screen, the two hedgehogs battled it out with their characters on the screen. Amy glanced over at Sonic, giggling softly at his tonuge slightly peeking out and his green eyes watching every movement on the screen.

_My God, he looks so cute right now, haha!_

She was pulled out her trance when she heard a controller slam on the ground beside her.

"That was fucking bullshit! This whole game is bullshit!"

Tails ran over the controller laying on the floor as Sonic smiled and rested his hands behind his head.

"My controller! Shadow watch it!"

"Sonic you know that was fucking bullshit!"

"Oh take a chill pill Shadow, just accept it…...I'm BETTER than you. Just another thing to add to that list"

"You little cocky motherfu-"

Amy stood up between the two and tried to keep the peace.

"Guys stop! It's just a game!"

"Fuck this, I'm out!"

An extremely pissed off ebony hedgehog stormed off and slammed the front door shut behind him. Amy shot a look of disapproval towards the smug blue hedgehog, still sitting on the couch.

"Really Sonic? Did you have to rub it in like that?"

"Meh, he deserved it."

"Well don't you think you should go talk to him? He seems pretty upset."

"Nope"

Her hands clenched tightly beside her as Sonic yawned and shut his eyes.

"Real mature Sonic."

"Oh give it a rest Amy, he'll get over it."

She glared at him before turning to Tails and Knuckles.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him then!"

Tails grabbed Amy lightly by the arm as she swung open the door, concerned.

"Amy, maybe it's best he let him cool off by himself. He's been drinking and-"

"It's okay Tails, I can handle it…"

She shot a look back at the cobalt hedgehog sitting absent mindedly on the couch.

"...at least I can admit it when I know I've gone too far, unlike SOMEONE ELSE in this room."

Sonic opened an eye at her remark as she walked outside.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She had to admit, she never really spoke to Shadow even when she lived in Station Square all those years ago. Amy spotted him, leaning up against a tree, eyes shut.

_Geez, he's intimadating!_

Slowly and cautiously, she walked over to him. Refusing to acknowledge her presence, he kept still as she started to speak.

"Hey um Shadow, are you okay?"

The ebony hedgehog opened his eyes and shot her an annoyed glance.

"Why do you care?"

"Well I-"

"Just go back inside and leave me alone."

The pink hedgehog stared towards her feet, pondering what to do next. Noticing her discomfort, the ebony hedgehog sighed.

"Amy, I'll be fine. I'm probably going to take off soon as it is."

"But why? The party just started."

"Not interested."

"Shadow, I'm sorry about Sonic's behavior. I know he's too cocky for his own good sometimes….."

He watched her sigh and gaze back at the cottage. A wicked idea formed his mind. He put his hand on her shoulder lightly as she snapped around, caught off guard. He shot her a michievious look.

"Hey Amy, why don't we have a little fun tonight….."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''

"Ames, just come back inside and I'll-"

Sonic words died in his throat as he stopped in the doorway, watching Shadow scoop her up bridal style in his arms. The look of surprise was clear on her face.

"Amy, let me show you how a MAN treats a lady to a good time."

The ebony hedgehog glanced back at the stunned blue hedgehog and winked before taking off with the pink hedgehog.

"Shadow? AMY?! What the-"

_Did he just wink at me?! What is he doing with Amy like that? Unless…._

He felt his temper flare up and his fists clenched. Without a moment's heisitation, the blue speedster raced off after them underneath the nighttime sky.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''""""""'

Uh-oh lol. Wonder what's going on there? :3 Please review! It makes me happy to see responses from yall and I'm open to ideas, grammar mistakes, or open opinions on the plot so far. If there's something you feel like this story is missing lemme know! I may have already planned to put it in later or I may use your advice when building chapters. Have a great day peeps and peepettes!


	8. The Party Part 3

Act 6 Part 3

'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_What is going on? Where are we going?_

Her thoughts raced as she clung tightly to the ebony hedgehog dashing through the the trees. She caught herself looking up at him, trying to search his eyes.

"Shadow, wha-"

"Shh, you'll see"

They reached a clearing and he slowed up, running past white flowers that seemed to glow under the moonbeams. Gently, he set her down and turned around to look towards the trees. He smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Sonic shouldn't be too far behind us."

He glanced over at the confused pink hedgehog. She took a moment to take in the hundreds of thousands of flowers that were scattered around them.

"Shadow, why are we were?"

"Just sit tight"

He made his way over to her, walking with a purpose. He picked a white lily along the way and placed it in her hands. Wonder filled her eyes as she studied the delicate gift. He lowered his eye lids and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy Rose, I'm about to give you everything you ever wanted…."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Bursting from the trees, Sonic skidded to a stop when the two hedgehogs came into view under the moonlight. He felt his temper flare up inside him when he noticed Shadow's hands on her shoulders.

"Shadow, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The ebony hedgehog laughed, and shot him a challenging look.

"Ha, what are YOU doing Faker? Can't you see Miss Rose and I came here to be alone?"

Amy watched Sonic's hands clench into fists as he continued to approach them. Fear was apparent on her face.

"Guys, wait I-"

"Unlike you faker, I've actually got the balls to say what's been on my mind since she's come back to Station Square."

The blue hedgehog watched in horror as the Shadow cupped the pink hedgehog's chin with his hand. Amy had recoiled slightly but the ebony hedgehog placed his left hand on her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Don't be afraid Amy, I just can't hide the way I feel about you anymore….."

"Shadow, I can't-"

"Shhh, it's okay I understand you're shocked…. just relax and let it happen."

His grip tightened on her and she shot Sonic a desperate glance. The blue hedgehog paused before smirking at his rival.

"Give it up, Shadow…. She doesn't want you."

"Maybe not now, but she'll learn to. She'll realize I can give her more than your pathetic excuses over the years."

"You can't be serious. Let her go, Shadow."

"Oh I'm dead serious Sonic. You don't know what love is or what to do with it. All you are is a coward. She deserves better and I'm best suited for her. Isn't that right Amy?"

The pink hedgehog felt her body forced up against the white fur on his chest and gasped. She tried to move but his hand kept her in place against him. Sonic was visibly upset now as he grabbed Shadow's shoulder and forced him back away from her.

"That's enough!"

"Fuck off Faker"

The ebony hedgehog forcibly pushed the blue speedster, not willing to back down. Reacting to the tension in the air, Amy forced herself between the two of the aggressive hogs.

"Stop this, this is crazy! I'm not some item up for grabs you two!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as they shot around her and clashed. They jumped away from each other, both dropping into a fighting stance.

"Face it Sonic, the only reason you're here is to deny me of what I want. You didn't want Miss Rose then and you don't want her now."

"Shut up!"

Shadow's fist connected with the blue hedgehog's jaw as the words left his mouth. He was dazed for a minute before avoiding a series of punches from his rival. Sonic pushed forward and kneed the ebony hedgehog in the abdomen as he launched a furious barage of kicks. Amy screamed at them, hands on her face with concern.

"Please stop! STOP IT! SHADOW! SONIC!

Shadow laughed at shot a sly glance towards the upset pink hedgehog.

"Amy you do know this faker feels nothing for you, right? That he's just here to prevent me from being happy? And you?

His words stung the young woman as he continued to clash with the blue hedgehog.

"He's a blue coward. He's never appreciated your kindness and affection towards him over the years."

"Amy, he's lying!"

"Really Sonic? How many times did you turn her down in the past? How many times did you run from her? How many times have you gone completely out of your way to avoid her? You're pathetic!

"Shut up Shadow, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

Both hedgehogs met in the air with their homing attacks as Amy felt tears well up in her eyes. Shadow's words were ringing true in her ears. The two seperated once more and Sonic shot a sorrowful look towards the crumbling pink hedgehog.

"Ames, it's not like that I swear!"

"Sonic I can't handle this anymore."

Her cold tone caused the blue speedster to freeze, leaving him vunerable to Shadow's Chaos spear attack. Thrown back by the yellow force, Sonic skidded along the flowers, throwing petals in every direction. Shadow was smiling now and walked towards his weakened rival.

"No one's putting up with you're egotistical bullshit now Sonic. You don't know how to care for anyone else but your pathetic self!"

Breathing hard, Sonic gripped his injured side. Glaring at the advancing ebony hedgehog, he rose to his feet.

"You don't know anything about the way I feel Shadow."

"I'm not going to let you continue your mind games on Miss Rose anymore faker."

The blue hedgehog braced himself for his assault when a pink figure protectively out in front of him. Shadow stopped, watching the tears slide down Amy's face.

"That's enough, Shadow. I don't want this."

"I'm not done with him yet."

"Please Shadow, no more fighting. I understand now…."

The ebony hedgehog folded his arms across his chest but remained in place. Amy turned to the battered blue hedgehog as he felt his heart ache at the pain clear on her face.

"Sonic, I can't do this anymore. I can't chase you around and allow you to destroy me again. My heart can't take the abuse…."

"Ames, please just let me explain-"

"You NEVER came to visit me, NEVER even called once Sonic. Did I cross your mind at all over these years?"

The blue hedgehog was silent as Amy's poured her soul out to him. Her jade eyes found his through her tears.

"You said you cared about me…. How can you honestly believe that? All I ever wanted was you! I wanted to make you happy, cheer you up on rainy days, and be there to support you when you needed it most! You were my world Sonic! And even after all these years, I have the same feelings towards you as I did before!

She sniffled and looked towards the the petals scattered on the ground.

"But I was wrong Sonic. You DON'T feel the same way, I know it now. It's not your fault I guess. Maybe I'm the pathetic one for wasting all this time believing that you….. that you would one day need me as much as I needed you. I'm sorry Sonic, I'm sorry for trying to force you into liking me. It was wrong of me to put so much faith in you….. I promise you that I'm going to leave you alone from now on…..because that's what makes you…. happy. All I want is for you to be happy Sonic."

Her voice trailed off as she freely wept in front of him. The blue hedgehog felt tears forming in his own eyes.

"No…."

_You have to tell her! Make this right!_

He limped towards her, mustering all his will to get to her. Reaching out, he put his gloved hand against her face. The pink hedgehog froze, bewildered by the tears rolling down his muzzle.

"I've pushed you away Amy…. I remember how it hurt to leave you, to constantly disappoint you in the past. I am a coward, I was afraid of what I felt towards you…"

His green eyes locked with hers.

_This is it….._

"I didn't want to hurt you and that's all I've been doing. That kills me, Amy. I would lose my mind everytime you were in danger and it felt like I was risking your life just being around you. I don't know what I'd do if I….. if I ever lost you Ames. I love being around you Amy, I love how you brighten everyone's day including mine when you're around. And God, how I've missed you…."

He embraced the trembling pink hedgehog tightly, feeling her wet face press up against his chest.

"... I want more than anything to protect you. I wanted you to be happy and safe and…."

His soft expression met hers as she looked up at him.

"I thought if I pushed you far enough away, I'd keep you safe. My heart's in pieces Ames, I've hurt you in the worst possible way over these years. The truth is that…. I'm in love with your smile, your warmth, your scent, your beautiful jade eyes, your silky soft voice…what I'm trying to say is... I'm in love with you."

He lowered his head against hers as his lips found her small, delicate ones. He closed his eyes and took in her scent, embracing the electric sensations running through his body. His hands drifted down to her small, exposed waist and pulled her towards him. Amy was still under his touch, enjoying similiar sensations caused by his warm, eager lips. After a few passionate minutes, Sonic pulled away from her slightly, studying her lost expression. Her heart was beating furiously as she quickly gasped for air.

_He…..Sonic…..He said…..He loves me._

"Well?"

As if waking from a trance, the two hedgehogs looked over at the smirking ebony hedgehog. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling lightly at the sight of the two.

"Well Miss Rose, how do you feel about all this?"

A smile spread across the pink hedgehog's face as her jade eyes looked up at her blue hero.

"Sorry Shadow, it looks like Sonic and I have ALOT of catching up to do!"

He watched as Amy flung her arms around Sonic's neck and kissed him with every ounce of her being. The blue hedgehog, stunned for a minute, eagerly returned her passion as the two held each other under the moonlight. Satisfied, Shadow walked off towards the trees, smirking.

"Hmmph, that'll teach you faker to beat me in Street Fighter…."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"This party is lame"

Annoyed, the male panda looked over at the two-tailed fox and rabbit playing "spin the bottle" on the coffee table. Knuckles glanced over towards the panda sitting across from him.

"Up for a game of Street Fighter, Noah?"

"Isn't that what set Shadow off earlier?"

The red echidna scratched his head and sighed. He was surprised that the three of them had just taken off like that himself. But Rouge had asked him to stay put so…..

"Well yeah, but hey I'll go easy on ya."

Noah rolled his eyes, shooting the red echidna a challenging look.

"Oh really? Tails said he punk'd you earlier, what makes you think you have any chance against a seasoned pro like me?

"Haha, confident aren't we? Well, wanna raise the stakes?

"What did you have in mind?"

"Loser has to streak down the forest, singing "Party in the USA"."

Noah folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"What are we, like 13? And we hardly wear clothes anyway. Is that really the best you can come up with?

"Aw, don't tell me you're scared. It's okay, I'd be scared to play me to.

Knuckles pretend to brush dust off his shoulder as the panda extended his hand towards the confident echidna.

"Whatever bro, better get your singing voice warmed up."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''"''''''''"'''

The ebony hedgehog was outside the cottage, enjoying the stillness of the night with another beer in hand. He was pretty amused with himself over his clever revenge play against his blue rival. He shut his eyes and took in a deep, relaxed breath.

_Tonight was a good night after all….._

Yelling could be heard as he glanced up to see a red echinda running past him.

"I THROW MY HANDS UP, THEY PLAY MY SONG AS THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY-!"

Almost dropping his beer, he stood there stunned for a minute before shaking his head. Giggling and snickering could be heard from inside the open doorway.

"Why the hell do I hang out with these people…."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Soooooooooooooooooooooo…. Yeah just a bit of comic relief to lighten this chapter up! This is the last part of Act 6! Thank you for the continued support, it means alot. There's def a few more main chapters I need to write in order to feel like I've completed this little story so stay tuned. :D


	9. So What Happens Now?

Act 7

**So What Happens Now?**

_Was is just a dream or did Sonic and I really kiss last night?_

The pink hedgehog had risen from her hotel bed and was peeking out the curtains by her hotel window. It was going to be another beautiful day in Station Square.

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing last night…. After all these years…_

She glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, wondering what time her and Cream made it back to the hotel last night. Though Sonic had protested the idea of them leaving Rouge's when they could have easily stayed in the guest bedrooms, Amy had insisted on getting back to the hotel. Her mind was reeling from everything that had happened in the past few days and she needed time to think.

_Sonic the hedgehog has feelings for her, Amy Rose! The handsome blue devil had confessed!_

Her hands traced along her lips, thinking about the way he had eagerly kissed her last night. His emerald eyes filled with desire and love were vivid in her memory. She closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly, remembering his warm embrace.

_It would seem some dreams do come true!_

"Amy, did you still want to go see the Station Square Aquarium today?"

The young hedgehog spun around, failing to notice Cream had come into her room. With a bright light dancing in her jade eyes, she happily plopped down on her soft bed, giggling in her pink nightgown.

"Of course, I do! Sorry just lost in my own thoughts right now, haha"

Cream smiled softly, knowing all too well what was causing her friend to have a certain glow today. The young rabbit was dying to know the details of last night which Amy had yet to spill.

"You know I could call Tails and see if he and Sonic wanted to join us…"

Amy ran a hand through her quills and threw a smirk towards Cream.

"Sonic injured his leg last night while fighting with Shadow, remember? He is going to need some down time to heal. Plus, we can't make it that easy for him, Cream."

Cream gave her friend a confused look as she sprang up off the bed, seemingly lighter than a feather. Amy placed her hands on her hips and struck a pose in front of her friend.

"I just want to savor the thought of him being the one to chase me for a bit."

…

"Really? Why won't she pick up?"

Frustrated, the cobalt blue hedgehog paced around glaring at his cell phone as Tails tinkered around with one of his workshops generators. The teenage fox sighed, giving his best friend an annoyed look.

"Sonic, I already told you that Cream and Amy had plans to go the Aquarium today. I'm sure she will call once they are done."

"What's so great about going to see some dumb fishes anyway?"

"Have you considered that the Station Square is home to a variety of exotic and rare ocean life creatures that you can't see anywhere else? Like the Turquoise Mattan fish or the endangered Florida Keys Angel Fish? Plus the tickets sold at the Aquarium benefit future sea creature rescues—"

"Alright, alright yeah save the ocean, save the fishies, fish are friends not food. I got it Tails, geez, no need to go all nerd on me…."

Unhappy, Sonic sat down on a workbench across from his friend and tossed his cell phone on the work table. Like Amy, he couldn't get his mind off of what had occurred last night either. She was just doing a better job of not showing it!

_I can't believe she insisted on leaving last night, like seriously? I just opened my heart up to you and you say deuces like that?_

He couldn't believe she hadn't blown up his phone this morning. He had given her the news she would have gone ballistic over years ago! She hadn't even sent him a text all day! Tails observed his friend and softly chuckled.

"Boy, you got it bad. Now you are jealous of fish because she chose to see them and not you first."

"Can it, Tails."

"Me or the tuna at the Aquarium she's at?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He was clearly disturbed that Amy hadn't responded the way he had thought she would and his wise-cracking friend wasn't helping.

"Hilarious, Tails"

Tails stood up and took a mock bow to an imaginary crowd.

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here all night"

"Ha, don't quit your day job buddy."

"Sonic, you could always go meet them at the Aquarium, you know."

"Phhss, and look desperate? No thanks amigo, I'll pass!"

….

"Man, am I going to feel guilty about eating one of you guys again."

Cream giggled at Amy's remark as they watched the spectacular array of fish swim behind the glass. Flashes of yellow, orange, red, and blue could be seen along with a string of bubbles coming up from the bottom of the enclosure. Blue light from the water danced on the walls, further enhancing the displays placed around the building.

_This place is beautiful, I wonder if Sonic would think so as well. Has he ever come here? Geez, could I not think about him for like two minutes please?_

The pink hedgehog felt a vibration in her jean pocket and pulled out her cell phone. A victorious smile crept over her face as she noted the missed calls from a certain blue hedgehog. Cream glanced over at her friend, intrigued.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really just Sonic trying to get ahold of me."

The two girls exchanged knowing glances as they continued to walk around the exhibit.

"Are you going to call him back?"

A mischievous glint shown in the hedgehog's jade eyes.

"Maybe"

…..

It was freeing, he had to admit, to finally get his feelings off his chest. There was a new energy, lightness to his run today. Blurred images of trees, then buildings, then trees were all around him.

_Nothing beats a good run to clear my head!_

A sharp, small pain shot up his right side as he slowed down in a forest somewhere. Coming to a stop, Sonic inspected the wound he suffered the last night thanks to Shadow.

_Well this is going to suck for a while, but at least I can still run. Freaking jerk._

To this day he wasn't sure if he could consider Shadow a friend or an enemy. Their history had been marred by conflict but somehow he always ended up fighting alongside him when the cards were down and the safety of the planet was at risk. Perhaps the term rival suited him best. Amy had explained the stunt he pulled last night.

_He has always been a sore loser._

His communicator on his wrist suddenly lit up. Tails could be heard through the device.

"Sonic, your phone is going off. I think its—"

….

Before the fox had even spoken a name, a blue flash entered the room and snatched the phone from his surprised grasp.

"—Amy."

"Thanks bro"

The blue speedster dashed outside the workshop and answered his cell phone. He tried to ignore the butterflies that had decided to start dancing in his stomach.

"Hey"

"Hey Sonic! Did you call?"

_Obviously_

"Uh yeah, haha. I just thought I'd check up on you and Cream to see how your day was going?

"Oh its great! The Aquarium was amazing! Very pretty!"

"Cool, cool so what are you two up to now?"

"Just heading back to the hotel, why what's up?"

"No particular reason, just thought I'd ask."

"Oh, okay then."

An awkward silence hung on the air for a few minutes. Sonic cursed at himself internally.

_Come on now, spit it out. You've got this._

"So uh, Ames, I was thinking….."

"Yeah?"

Another pause helped create tension between the two hedgehogs.

"I don't know if you would be down but… I mean, I'm sure you would but uh-"

_C'mon dude, just freaking say it already._

"Sonic, have you ever been to the Aquarium here?"

"Uhhh, no I don't think I have haha. Why?"

"Um, well, uh um…. There's a really nice restaurant here that has an amazing view of the fish in their exhibits but it doesn't open till evening…."

It was satisfying to hear the nervousness her voice as well for Sonic. Nice to know he wasn't the only one having butterfly issues. He took the bait she had left him.

"Sounds neat, did you maybe want to check that place out tonight?"

"Of course! Should I tell Cream and the others too?"

_Oh no, she is going to make me say it_

"Uh, well Ames, I was thinking it might be nice if we just went."

"Why don't you want everyone else to come?"

Sonic could feel himself starting to sweat.

_Ames, c'mon you know what I mean._

"I just thought it would be nice if we could just check it out first, you know."

"Like a date?"

_Yep, she's going to make me say it, …..goddamnit._

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it….."

"Uh, what else would you call it?"

He shook his head and smirked at her attitude on the phone. She was not going him off the hook unless he said that four letter word. He took a deep breath and gave in to her demand.

"Amy Rose, would you like to go on a date with me tonight at the Aquarium?"

His heart jumped when he heard her surprised gasp on the phone and tried not to laugh as she attempted to hide the excitement he could hear in her voice.

"YES! Oh, I mean like sure, uh yeah, haha."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7"

"Okay, don't be late!"

"Ha, no worries there, see ya later!"


	10. Date Night Under the Sea

Act 8

Date Night Under the Sea

Soft chatter could be heard around them as the wait staff dressed in completely black uniforms served their tables. A piano could be heard in the background and there were delicious smells coming from the kitchen. The dark lighted room helped showcase the spectacular sea creatures on display. The cobalt hedgehog had barely even noticed the various brightly colored fish swimming in a display next to their table. He focus was on the pink hedgehog in front of him. That lime green dress she wore helped reveal her young, beautiful body that just days ago was running around in the sand at the beach. He had failed to realize earlier that her ears were pierced as sparkling green gems shown in each. His emerald eyes examined her long pink quills as they flowed with her movement as she spoke….

_Shit, I was supposed to be listening…_

"…and that's how my year has been going so far, how has yours been?"

Breaking from his trance, he met the lovely jade eyes of the hedgehog he was dining with.

"Oh, I've been good. Same old, same old."

She didn't seem pleased with his short answer but he couldn't help it. She was memorizing with blue light from the water dancing off her body. He shot her an apologetic grin as she rolled her eyes at him.

"How informative."

"I'm sorry Ames, I'm just enjoying the scenery right now."

She couldn't help but smile as he threw his trademark wink at her. The waiter approached their table, pitcher in hand.

"Refill on your drink, sir?"

"Sure, knock yourself out"

A bit taken back by the hedgehog's laid back response, the waiter quickly filled his cup at the table. She took this moment to study the distracted blue hedgehog talking with the waiter. She was careful not to let her jaw hit the floor earlier when he picked her up in that dark maroon button down shirt and black slacks.

_Just when I thought he couldn't be anymore handsome, he has to prove me wrong. _

He was just so collected, so cool sitting across from her. The blue light off the displays shining off him in the dark restaurant made him look almost like a sexy dream. It complimented him, giving him almost the appearance of having an aura. She kept fighting the irrational fear that this all was somehow just a dream.

_So should I pinch myself now or later? How could a guy like that ever fall for me? _

It's true, she had been on dates in the past with attractive guys but the way the cobalt hedgehog looked tonight blew them all away. He was simply in a league of his own. His emerald eyes caught her staring at him. She blushed and quickly looked away, pretending not notice. His eyes softened and a smile crept on his face.

"Ames, I'm happy you wanted to come with me tonight. You were right, this place is beautiful."

"Me too and I agree. You don't look too bad yourself."

That earned her a laugh from him as he straightened out his collar and winked.

"I'm always looking good, Ames. Fresh as it gets right here."

_There it is, his ego_

But it didn't bother her in the least bit that he was so confident about himself. In fact, it was one of the biggest reasons why she found him so appealing all those years ago. She may occasionally poke fun at it but she knew it stemmed from his moral code and belief in his own abilities. He had a heart of gold and a strong sense of justice, both highly coveted qualities. Not too mention he was arguably the most charismatic, headstrong person she had ever known.

"How's your leg healing up?"

"If you think that's bad, you should see the other guy."

Amy sighed hopelessly as he laughed at his own joke. Before she could say anything else, the waiter was back at the table with their food. Pumped, Sonic quickly picked up his fork and knife, ready to dig in. Amy watched him savor the first bite before taking a bite of her own.

_This is excellent! Wow!_

Both hedgehogs happily ate their food before attempting conversation once again.

…

The full moon was a sight to see over Emerald coast. A warm breeze blew through their quills as they walked along patio area of the restaurant. Sonic had his hands in his pockets as Amy had a hold of his right arm. They stopped to take in the view of the moonlight on the water.

"Everything here is so beautiful"

He looked down at the pink hedgehog, watching the wonder in her eyes. He could feel his heart flutter in his chest. Slowly, he took his hand out of his pocket and rested it on her lower back. He could tell this shot a sensation through her body as she turned to him.

"Thank you, Sonic… for everything."

"Ames, without a doubt, you are the most beautiful thing here. I'm lucky I guess"

She violently blushed and averted her gaze.

_God, she's cute when she does that…_

Suddenly, she put her hands up to his face and met his eyes. He froze, as she commanded his full attention.

"Sonic, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me…."

"Amy….I…"

He pulled her towards him, enjoying the feeling of having her warm, soft body against his. Slightly shaking, his hands slowly traveled to her hips as the two gazed into each other's eyes underneath the starlight. It was natural, almost instinctual the way he wanted her. Amy slowly slid her hands down from his face and wound themselves behind his neck and the cobalt hedgehog realized her heart was beating just as hard as his was. She nuzzled the side of face passionately as he closed his, breathing in her sweet scent.

_Amy, I need you…_

Here it was, the greatest adrenaline rush he had ever felt in his life. Nothing got to him the way she could, something he sensed even years ago. The young hero felt as if he was on fire. He could stay still like this with her forever for all he cared. He softly cradled her chin and found her lips with his own. It was electric, just like the night before. Hungrily, the two lovers kissed and time seemed to stand still.

_Amy, I love you…_

Screams broke the serene moment as people started running out of building. Sonic was the first to break the embrace, alert and searching for the cause of the panic.

"What the—"

Chunks of the building were falling off as the ground started to shake violently. Completely taken off guard, Amy screamed as she lost her balance close to railing that overlooked the ocean.

"SONIC!"

Within a second, Sonic had her in his protective arms. He picked her up and sped away from the falling debris as steam started to rise from the waters below. She noticed a flash of pain sweep over his face as he ran with her to safety.

"Sonic, your leg—!"

"No big deal, Ames, I've got you"

Long, rubber like tentacles shot up around the railing as a monstrous machine started to rise from the water. Reaching a safe distance, Sonic placed Amy on her feet and stole a glance at the destruction. The pink hedgehog watched his hands clench into fists.

"Eggman!"

A familiar villain emerged from the water as well, a glass sphere covering his hovercraft. It reclined back as the Doctor laughed menacingly amid the noise.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my two favorite hedgehogs. Funny running into you two here… what's this? On a date, perhaps? How adorable!"

A familiar smirk appeared on Sonic's face as he made his way towards the deranged scientist. The worry was apparent on Amy's face.

"Sorry Egg-head, not big on people cutting in. Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"On the contrary pest it is YOU that needs the LESSON!"

The large octopus-styled robot had emerged on what was left of the patio where the two hedgehogs once stood. People were trapped along the sides of the vast area as the doors to the restaurant had been blocked by the wreckage. Without warning, the dangerous looking octo-bot shot its black rubber like tentacles towards the cobalt hedgehog. Fear had caused the pink hedgehog's body to shake as she shouted a warning to her date.

"Sonic, look out!"

Though a bit slower, Sonic managed to dodge the tentacles aimed for him as he built up speed for a homing attack. The octo-bot, sensing this, recoiled to the far ledge, doing its best to halt the cobalt hedgehog's incoming attack. Eggman was clearly enjoying the spectacle as he loomed closer to Amy.

"Well my dear, don't you look delightful tonight. Enjoying the show so far?"

"Are you serious right now? People are getting hurt because of you and that's all you can say?"

"Bwahahahahaha, don't worry sweetheart, it's going to get a lot worse than this once my AI equipped octo-bot is through with your blue boyfriend. It's nice to finally have another mind when it comes to dealing with you rodents."

"Enough!"

Summoning her piko hammer once again, the enraged pink hedgehog leaped towards Eggman. He barely had time to dodge her hammer when she followed up with another strike, this time striking the side of the mechanized aircraft. Sparks and smoke exploded from it as Eggman flew clumsily off to a safe distance.

"You crazy pink hedgehog, I'll remember this! A parting gift just for you!"

Two mechanized balls shot out from the undamaged side of the carrier, each landing within a foot of the hammer wielding hedgehog. She was horrified to see both quickly emerge into chainsaw wielding bots, each with a central glowing red eye.

"Shit!"

"Amy, hold on!"

The cobalt hedgehog did his best to get to her through the debris and tentacles. Just as he was almost clear, the octo-bot released a force field around itself and the fleeing Sonic. He hit the side of the red shield and was thrown back.

"Sonic!"

"Ames, get out of here now!"

His pained expression met hers as the villainous bots closed the distance between their targets. She turned towards the chainsaw bots, a look of determination clear on her face. She cocked her hammer back as the two bots advanced on her.

"Amy, run NOW!"

"Not without you, Sonic!"

Desperate he searched for an opening in the force field but quickly had jump away from the incoming tentacles from the octo-bot. Furious, he ignored the pain in his leg and built up an amazing amount of speed.

"Get some, you hunk of junk!"

He threw himself at the base of the machine, doing his best to break through the main hardware that allowed the thing to function. His aim was true as the octo-bot immediately recoiled and seemed to lose some of its capabilities. The machine went limp after Sonic smashed into it again. Satisfied, he turned to help the pink hedgehog just as she was bringing the full force of her hammer on the head of the remaining chainsaw bot. Sparks and metal scraps flew everywhere as the headless bot keeled over. A victorious smile spread across her face as she pushed her quills back over her shoulder with her free hand. She straightened dress and winked at the stunned blue speedster.

"You seem to forget I'm not exactly helpless anymore."

_You crazy, beautiful girl!_

Laughing, he picked her up and twirled her around. Giggling, she threw her arms around his neck as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Amy Rose, that was incredible! Keep it up and you'll almost be as good as me, haha!"

She turned to smile at him when she noticed the octo-bot was no where to be seen. Sensing a sudden change in mood, Sonic looked questioningly at her.

"Sonic, where is the robot you just destroyed?"

Puzzled, the cobalt hedgehog also looked around.

"What? It was just lying over there—oommmppff"

He gripped his leg tightly as the pink hedgehog helped him to the ground. He removed his slacks and his torn shirt.

"Guess I won't be wearing these again"

The wound had opened up again, deeper than before. Concern flooded Amy's face.

"I'm fine, Amy, really"

"Don't tell me that! That's bad Sonic, we need to get you medical attention now!"

Doing his best to hide his pain, he rolled his eyes in an attempt to play it off. She was not buying it however.

"Just a scratch. I've had worse."

"Sonic, I swear sometimes you are impossible!"

In the midst of their arguing, a small voice was heard pleading in background. The two hedgehogs stopped and listened closely as they started to make it out. It was coming from the ledge next to the water.

"Help! Someone! Help!"

Alarmed, Amy started towards the noise when Sonic grabbed her arm.

"Hold up, Amy, I'll look too"

"Chill out Sonic, you need to sit here and rest. I'm just going to look around for him real quick."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Sonic struggled to stand up before a sudden shot of pain caused him to plop back down on the concrete patio, frustrated. She peered over the side and saw nothing but water crashing into the side of the cliff. The voice had stopped?

"I don't see anyone… Where could that kid be?"

The blue hedgehog groaned as he pulled his leg up to his chest, uselessly attempting to stretch his injured leg.

"He probably made it back Ames that or someone else rescued him. I need to call Tails and Knuckles to help find that machine or what's left of it."

Scanning every bit of the water with eyes, Amy sighed as she turned to face the cobalt hedgehog. He shot her a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the kid's fine"

"I know but…."

"You are something else, Miss Amy Rose"

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled back at her blue hero. A wave crashed against the ledge behind her, throwing sparkling spray everywhere as she gazed at him. While he enjoyed the sight before him, his attention quickly turned to a long black tentacle coming up over the ledge. As she took her first step a chilling thought crossed his mind.

_Wait, there weren't any kids here earlier…._

"Amy lo—"

The young hedgehog screamed as the mechanized tentacle wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her towards the ledge.

"Oh my God, Sonic! Help me please!"

Her eyes were wide with fear as she felt herself being drug towards the ocean. Sonic felt his heart jump in his chest as he willed himself to sprint to reach her, to save her.

"Sonic, please! Ahhh!"

His gloved hand reached out and grabbed hers as she slid off the edge.

"I've got you Amy!"

Thinking quickly, he grabbed a sturdy piece of the railing that was left with his free hand. Both hedgehogs grimaced as they strained to hold onto one another. The tentacle increased its pressure, causing Amy to cry out in pain. The look of terror and desperation was clear on Sonic's face as he attempted to pull the young girl from the bot's grasp. Clinging to her hero's hand for dear life, the pink hedgehog looked up at him pleadingly.

"Sonic, it is going to pull me in!"

"No, I've got you Amy! Just don't let go!"

"Ahhhgg, it's crushing me! I can't breathe! Sonic!"

"Amy!"

Below her, the sinister machine had begun to rise out of the water. It focused its attention on the two struggling hedgehogs. A low, intimidating voice rang out from the machine.

"NOW I WILL CAUSE YOU PAIN HEDGEHOG"

A bolt of charged energy shot up the tentacle gripping the helpless pink hedgehog. An intense pain surged through both of them as they desperately gripped the other's hand. Clenching his teeth, the cobalt blue hedgehog refused to let of her, fighting to keep himself from screaming out with her.

"SOOOONNNNIIICCCCC-"

He felt her hand go limp in his. Sonic watched helplessly as she passed out in the octo-bot's vice-like grip.

"NO! AMY!"

From out of nowhere, a tentacle smashed Sonic across the patio straight into the wreckage. His vision faded to black as he watched the tentacle drag the unconscious pink hedgehog over the ledge and into the water.

…..


	11. Fear

*Note from the author: Things are about to get serious in this story so just a heads up. As much as I love lighthearted, humorous stories, it just doesn't seem fit for Sonic story not to have a certain degree of danger and adventure. Please be sure to review, I would genuinely like to hear your thoughts on the story so far.

**_Fear_**

**_…_****_.._**

**2 Years Ago…**

"….But like I was saying, Becky does not want to be the flyer after being dropped like that."

"Amy, she'll get over it, come on!"

The pink hedgehog shook her head at her mongoose friend, Jackie, as the two girls walked through the park. There were joggers, some children laughing on a playground, and dogs barking further down. Still dressed in their cheerleader uniforms, the girls were walking home from practice. Clearly frustrated, the purple mongoose prodded her friend.

"Look, you're the captain now Amy. Just tell her she needs to get over it."

"Jackie, she broke her tailbone. I totally get why she would afraid to be thrown again."

"Oh my God, Amy, that was like 3 weeks ago! And it's already healed up, so she is just being a baby! She is the best flyer we have to she has to do it whether she likes it or not!"

"Jackie seriously? You want me to force her to do it? She cried today at practice when we tried a basket toss!"

The redheaded mongoose stepped in front of Amy, stopping her in her tracks. Their eyes locked.

"Amy, you need to think about what's best for the team, not just Becky. Look, you have already made some enemies making captain this year and beating out the seniors. You need establish some authority otherwise no one is going to listen to you! All the seniors you beat out want Becky to fly so you better do it. "

"I'm not going to force her to do it! Cheerleading is supposed to be fun and exciting, not scary and painful! Lucy already said she wants to fly so why not? We can make everyone happy!"

"Lucy doesn't know what she is even doing, it's going to hurt our performance when we compete! Look, Amy, as your co-captain I'm trying to help you make the best choice. Who cares how they feel, we need to win so you can prove yourself as captain!"

"I still think Lucy should get a chance to fly. I'll teach her myself even if it means staying later to work with her."

Jackie, clearly annoyed, rolled her eyes and began to walk off from the young hedgehog.

"Whatever then, if we suck it is all your fault. It's already bad enough you hang out with that lame rabbit friend of yours. We'll see how long you even get to stay captain or even a cheerleader at this rate…."

Amy fought to keep her anger in check as the purple mongoose strolled off.

_"__Who the hell does she think she is?! And why drag Cream into this?!_

She plopped down on park bench as a couple kids ran past her, enjoying a game of tag. She was thrilled she had scored high enough to be captain but now she had to wonder how anyone could even enjoy it? The responsibility, the new friends and enemies, and pressure almost was too much to deal with on top of school work. Now she would have to find time to balance her studies with all this already and train Lucy?

_Maybe I shouldn't be captain… I've never really been a leader like-_

She tried to stop herself from even thinking his name but it along with a flurry of old memories came back with it.

_Great, as if I didn't feel bad enough already…_

Upset, the hedgehog sighed as a familiar pang of heartache washed over her.

_Sonic,… _

She moved here with Cream to start a new life, free from him. While she did do her best to stay busy, weak moments would allow his image to seep back into her mind. Would she ever be free the hold he had on her? Sonic was a natural born leader, fearless in his desire to do the right thing. Even if the right thing was the more difficult path, Sonic would have gone to hell and back before doing something he knew was wrong….

_… __So wait, I know what the right thing to do is. If I am going to be a leader, captain, I am going to do the right thing even if…_

"…it is more difficult than giving in to the wrong, popular choice."

Amy found herself smiling, as a new found confidence set in. Empowered, the young girl stood up as the sun started to set behind the trees in the park. She knew what she had to do, even if her fellow cheerleaders didn't understand. And she was definitely not about to lose her closest friend Cream to please the popular crowd she wanted desperately to fit in with.

_Well, I guess I can thank Sonic for that boost of morale support._

As she started back down the path, a gust of wind hit her and the surrounding foliage. Startled, she put her hand over her eyes to shield them.

"What the—"

And just like that, it was gone. There hadn't been more than a breeze all day, where did that come from all the sudden? She looked around, with a strange hope in the back of her mind.

_Was that?...Could that have been?...No, stop it Amy! It wasn't him!_

"Just the wind I guess."

The pink hedgehog continued home as a pair of emerald eyes watched her from the cover of the trees at a distance. Another wind gust with a flash of blue and the figure was gone.

….

**Present Day…..**

Darkness greeted the young girl as her eyes slowly opened. She found herself shaking and soaked to the bone laying on a cold concrete floor. Confused, Amy peered out into the darkness, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

_…__Where…Where am I?_

She attempted to sit up when she realized she couldn't feel her right arm. Fear suddenly seized her as she reached over with her left hand, unable to feel her own touch. It was dislocated and had been for a while. The sudden motion did bring forth a surge of white hot pain from her ribcage. She let a muffled cry escape her as she did her best to drag herself to a small light spanning on the floor of the room. Though she didn't know why, the light brought her a small amount of comfort against her growing panic. She had to get to it. Shaking violently, Amy looked around desperately.

"Sonic?...Sonic, are you here?...

The dark room was uncomfortably silent and she waited for a response somewhere in the darkness. Her own heartbeat filled her ears as she remembered Sonic's pained expression before she awoke here.

_Did he escape or did that thing….no….there's no way that monster killed….no…._

Tears began to fill her eyes as she curled up on the floor. Overcome with grief, she shut her eyes and cradled her trembling body.

"Sonic"

The young girl sobbed softly in the darkness, helpless and alone. As if on cue, the door to the room suddenly opened and the sudden burst of light caused her to shield her eyes. As they adjusted, her heart swelled with hope at the black silhouette of a hedgehog standing at the door way. A small, joyful smile crept to her lips.

"Sonic, thank God! I knew you would find me!"

_Here to save me again, like always!_

The figure said nothing as it slowly made its way over to the relieved pink hedgehog.

"I am so happy you are okay! I was worried that…. Sonic?"

Something was off as the figure coldly made his way to the crumpled young girl on the ground. Glowing red eyes could be seen as the figure loomed over Amy. A horrific realization hit the pink hedgehog as a sinister metal claw reached out for her. Tightly shutting her eyes and attempting to back away, the pink hedgehog screamed out in absolute terror.

"SONIC!"

….

"AMY!"

His eyes snapped open as he jolted up in the white hospital bed. Sonic looked frantically around, heart racing as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Tails immediately ran to his bedside, attempting to get his panicked friend to lay back down.

"Sonic, hey! Calm down!"

"Tails, where is Amy?"

Emerald eyes searched the room finding only his fox friend and Cream. With a bit of hope, he turned his attention to Tails.

"Where is Amy, Tails? Please tell me she is here."

The young fox starred at the floor, unable to meet his best friend's eyes. A pang of fear and guilt appeared on the hedgehogs face. Cream walked over and took the fox's hand in her own, worried.

"No way,…Tails where is she? Is she alive?"

"Sonic, we don't know yet…"

Anger flashed in the cobalt hedgehog's eyes as he attempted to get up from the bed, ripping off wires and bandages in the process.

"Sonic stop! You have broken bones and fractures! You have to stay here!"

"I am going to fucking kill Eggman for this!"

"Calm down! Stop it Sonic!"

"He is so dead! This time he went too damn far!"

Grabbing Sonic's shoulder, Tails fought to keep the enraged hedgehog on the bed. The young rabbit tearfully held her hands to her face as she watched the altercation between the two. Fighting both his friend and the throbbing pain from his body, Sonic found himself forced down by both Tails and Knuckles who had ran into the room to help.

"Knock it off Sonic! You are worthless until you heal up!"

"Shut up Knux, you don't know anything!"

"Guys stop it!"

"You stupid hedgehog, what do you think you can do like this? You can't even run right now! All you'll do is get your dumbass killed."

"You wanna bet, jackass?!"

"DAMNIT, I SAID STOP!"

Both Knuckles and Sonic were surprised at the outburst from the usually composed fox. Shaking with emotion, Tails looked pleadingly at Sonic.

"Sonic, I know you are upset but we are too. We have been looking for Eggman all day and when we find him I swear we will let you know. Knuckles is right, all you would be is a liability on us right now if you came with us. I'm sorry, but it is the truth."

The cobalt speedster looked away, his expression unreadable as he sat back against the pillows propped up on the bed. The red echidna stepped back and crossed his arms as the young fox continued.

"We will find him Sonic but you need to stay here. We and…Amy are going to need you back running at 100%. Do you understand that?"

Sonic groaned miserably as he looked back at his friend. Though his fists were still clenched tightly, he seemed to have accepted his current predicament. Tails ran a hand across the fur on his head and sighed heavily.

"Tails, I failed her…."

"What?"

The fox was shocked to see tears forming in Sonic's eyes. The cobalt hedgehog stared down at his hands, the hurt plain on his face. His body was shaking as well as his voice.

"I failed her… I couldn't save her. She was depending on me, Tails and I… I … let that abomination take her. If she is ….. gone I …I don't know what I'll do…."

Guilt laced emerald eyes met his best friend's blue ones as the hedgehog sat there, wrapped up in misery. Tails placed a compassionate hand on his idol's shoulder, encouraging him.

"Sonic, we will get her back, I promise. You did everything you could to save her, you can't beat yourself up over this."

"She was terrified, Tails. I could see it in her eyes….I can't get that image out of my head…her face..I'm so sorry Ames…."

Immediately, Tails embraced his friend as Sonic broke down. The cobalt hedgehog moaned despairingly and gripped the young fox tightly as Knuckles looked on with a sad expression on his face.

…..


	12. Revelations

Note from the Author: I'm so pleased with being able to push out 4 chapters in one day. I'd spent some weeks finding the time type these up and it's rewarding to finally get them published so others can enjoy. I have taken a heck of a break from this story (a year) and I still want to finish it. There's just so much more that I feel needs to be included. But the climax is in sight and the pieces are lining up on the board as we speak.

A big thank you to those reading this and showing support, it means a lot. Ya'll are awesome. Anyway, I've gotta juice so bye for now!

Act 10

**_Revelations _**

…

"Well you really did it this time, doc…"

Stepping over what remained of a sentry bot, the ebony hedgehog looked over at Dr. Eggman as he sat in what appeared to be a central control room for his current lab. Eggman was visibly not pleased with Shadow's surprise visit.

"I've already told you rodent, I never gave the command for my octo-bot to seize the girl. Sonic was the target it was selected to eliminate but I suppose it would have elected to eliminate her as well if it recognized her as a viable threat. Kidnapping was never in its programming. Octo-bot 3.6 is MIA as well so don't bother ripping valuable research apart here in an attempt to find it. I have had some complications with the new AI I have been equipping my latest work with."

Annoyed, the overweight scientist turned his back to the intruder and began sifting through computer programs. The hedgehog raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, studying him.

"Complications?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Hmmph, Iike what?"

Eggman paused as if weighing the cost of spilling the information he had was worth it. Glancing at the ebony hedgehog's cold expression and knowing the amount of damage he could cause if he elected to, the doctor grumbled out a response.

"They have a habit of going rouge as of late, I'm not exactly sure where the last few prototypes are as we speak. According to my internal chip readings, they are still active but they have somehow disabled the tracking hardware I installed in each of them."

"I see then. And you still don't know what is causing this?"

"I do not have the answer now but I most certainly will after I run a few more tests… which you so kindly interrupted with you little visit. So if you will excuse me…"

Shadow smiled and shook his head as Eggman turned back around to continue his work. Taking a good look around the ebony hedgehog started to make his way out of the lab.

"Pleasure doing business with you, doctor. Oh and by the way, you owe me."

Puzzled, Eggman whipped around at Shadow's remark.

"Owe you? For what? Destroying my lab's defenses and answering your question? It would seem you owe me, Shadow."

Shadow stopped, taking a full minute to respond to the deranged man. Laughing, he adjusted the bracelets on his wrist as he replied.

"For your life, doctor. You should be grateful that I was the one who came to see you and not that blue faker. What do you think would have happened if he came here thinking you killed his girlfriend?"

Eggman was silent as Shadow continued to walk over the smashed bits of robots he had taken out on the way in. He turned around and gave the doctor a smirk before he disappeared.

"As I said doctor, you owe me."

….

_Dark, heavy clouds loom ominously over landscape as the blue speedster skids to a stop. He bends down and picks up a crushed, white flower among the several thousands around him. Thunder growls in the distance as he looks around anxiously, calling out._

_"__Amy! Amy are you here?"_

_His desperate emerald eyes scan the area, his ears perking up as a small voice is heard in the distance._

**_"__..__Sonic…..Sonic, please…."_**

_Rain starts to fall as he sprints towards the voice, shielding his eyes from the down pour. _

_I just have to make it to her, I can save her…_

**_"__Why did you let this happen? Why did you let it take me?"_**

_He was a blur now, putting every ounce of energy he had into his speed. He saw a crumpled, sobbing young hedgehog in the distance. Determined, he pushed forward, ignoring the rain soaking into his fur. But the harder he seemed to run, the further she seemed to be…_

_"__Amy, I'm coming!"_

**_"__Sonic, no it's too late! Stay away from me!"_**

_"__I'll protect you this time, I swear it!"_

**_"__You don't understand! He wants you to come…you have to stop!"_**

_A sudden flash of lightening blinded him as he finally reached the pitiful form of Amy Rose. Her once stunning green dress was torn in several places and her bare feet caked in mud. She refused to look up at Sonic who was bending down to hold her._

_"__I've got you, sshhh it's going be okay now."_

_He embraced the trembling girl tightly, doing his best to shield her from the rain. To his surprise, she pulled away from him, her hands still clutching her face. He reached out to her, confused._

_"__Amy, it's okay I'm here."_

**_"__You are too late…"_**

_She removed her hands and turned to face him.__The cobalt hedgehog stepped back in horror. Half of Amy's face was mechanized as her red glowing eyes bore into him. His vision suddenly went white as the crash of the thunder filled his ears…._

_"__NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_…__.._

"Sonic!? Sonic wake up!"

The panicked hedgehog's eyes snapped open as a concerned Cream held him by his shoulders. He had broken into a cold sweat and looked around wildly, trying to catch his breath. The young rabbit reached over and held a damp compress to the shaken hedgehog's head.

"It was just a dream, everything is alright."

Sonic said nothing as he allowed himself to lay back down on the bed. It was storming violently outside the hospital window. He turned his attention to Cream.

"Have they found Eggman? Do we know where she is yet?

"Shadow informed us that Eggman doesn't have her. He has had a problem with his robots disappearing and doing their own things."

"What? He's lying!"

He slammed his fist on the bed, visibly angry. Cream winced as his fiery green eyes fixated on her.

"It's been three days, Cream. Why the hell haven't they found her yet?"

"I don't know, not even Eggman knows where his robots are taking off to."

"Bullshit"

"Sonic, please. Try to calm down."

Sonic looked away from the young rabbit and rested his hands on his face. He was beside himself. Every passing day allowed the fear of losing her to build up inside of him. He knew as well as she did that he was at his tipping point.

_I'm running out of time…._

"Everyone is doing their best to find her, you have to believe me Sonic. We are all worried."

"Good, you are up…"

Surprised, the two turned their attention to their Shadow who was leaning against the doorway to the hospital room. Sonic focused on him eagerly.

"Shadow, please tell me you have good news."

"Hmmph, I have news but as far as good… I'll let you decide. Tails has found the trail of the bot that took Amy. He traced all the way to an underwater cave about 500 yards off Emerald coast. It would seem the other rogue units the doctor mentioned have also made their way there. Tails did his best to explore the cave using a mechanized camera but it was destroyed quickly when it entered."

Cream and Sonic absorbed the information as the ebony hedgehog shut his eyes and crossed his arms, continuing to lean against the doorway. A suspenseful silence filled the room before the mysterious hedgehog continued.

"So basically, we don't know what to expect once we get in there. Eggman was also kind enough to mention that he used to have an underground lab there at one point until the battle with Chaos years ago caused the sea floor to shift. He abandoned the lab due to leaks and structural issues."

The memory of a flooded Station Square and battle with the large, deadly clear creature passed through Sonic's mind. With the help of the Chaos emeralds, he had been able to go super to defeat the powerful being and save the city.

_Good times, no doubt._

" More than likely the bots will be hostile so there's that of course but there has to be a reason why those bots are choosing to remain there."

"Maybe the Chaos emeralds are involved?"

"As far as we know, they are still scattered around this planet. I made sure to find one myself to keep someone from finding all 7 again."

The blue hedgehog thought over the situation. Cream nervously sat down in one of the visitor chairs next to the window. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes and was confronted with the image of Amy from his dream. Determined, he pulled the IV out of his arm and placed his feet on the floor. Alarmed, Cream rose to stop him.

"What are you doing? You still need to heal up!"

"A few broken ribs and bone fractures aren't going to stop me from finding Amy, Cream."

"I'll be fine, no worries Cream. Thank you for looking after me."

He grimaced as he stepped away from the bed and clutched his side, throwing Cream a grin while trying to fight the immediate pain that was slowly creeping in. Shadow opened one eye, amused by the spectacle.

"And just where do you think you are going, faker? You would be nothing but a burden on us."

"Shadow, where is that Chaos emerald you mentioned?"

The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes and produced the yellow jewel in his hand.

"I'm not keen on sharing, hedgehog. Get your own."

" I have one, but it's hundreds of miles away in hidden place. You lend me yours right now and I swear I'll give it back once we find Amy as well as the one I have. You'll have two after this is done."

"Interesting…"

The idea certainly appealed to the ebony hedgehog as Sonic held out his hand.

"Deal?"

A rare smile spread across Shadow's face as he firmly shook the blue hedgehog's hand. He tossed the emerald to Sonic and started to head out the door.

"Deal."

The chaos emerald glowed in Sonic's hand as he absorbed the energy from it. He confidently stretched his legs and straightened his posture, his body feeling better.

"I hope you know, Sonic, that emerald only provides a temporary fix. If you lose it, your back to being worthless... or should I say more worthless than you normally are. And I won't be too happy with you."

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious._

"Shadow, quick question before you jet. What's the deal with you helping us?"

"I'm bored hedgehog. You are not the only one that needs an adrenaline rush from time to time. This just seems like a good opportunity to blow off some steam. Don't get too used to the idea of me playing "hero"."

The dark hedgehog was gone as Cream came walking up to Sonic, worried. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"Sonic, are you sure about this?"

"I've got to do this Cream, I can't let her down again."

"I didn't know you had found a Chaos emerald. Tails never mentioned it."

Sonic shrugged as a guilty smile spread across his face.

"After we get Amy back, I guess I'll have to find "mine", haha."

….


End file.
